My Heart's Own Slave
by Miiso-soup
Summary: Sasuke has left the village. Her own well being is put in danger, can a certain dog boy save her before she's pushed off the edge? KibaxOC NaruxHina My first fanfic! Yaaaay! Complete! Soon later, sequel! Just wait my loving readers!
1. Chapter 1

I heard a short lived scream, it belonged to whom I guessed was Sakura. _Sasuke..._

I quickly got out of my PJ's and into my ninja outfit, it was a black sleeveless shirt, with red trimmings on the edges, that reached 2 inches above my belly button, while the rest was covered with fishnet, which revealed a sun-like symbol, imitating Naruto's, with an ice dragon forming around, it's head was on the back, and its eyes glared from a distance, then a black skirt with silver trimmings that went to mid thigh with-surprise- black socks that reached just above my knees. I slanted the gray-ish sliver belt that held my medical stuff, along with a weapons pouch that went on my right thigh. Sighing, I went to the bathroom and glared at the mirror, bedhead was one thing I couldn't STAND! I grabbed my brush and started combing out the rats that had formed during the freaken 3 hours I had slept. _Sasuke, if I change your mind, I'll rip your head off for making me wake up you TEME!_ I tied my plain chocolate-black hair into a high ponytail with a red silk ribbon _he_ had given me when we were little kids and tried to wipe the scowl off my face. While walking to my door, I felt the sensation of falling, before I finished my thoughts, my already frowning face, just happened to meet Mr. Carpet. _Ugh, we've had way to many meetings... _I thought as I stood up and tied my slipper-like runner/sandal-shoe-like-thingy's. As I was heading out, I took my engraved Katana and stuck a kunai in my bra( what!? As uncomfortable as it may be, it makes no difference in how I look, also, its for precaution.) I yanked the door open in my shallow fury and... Accidentally hit my face with the door, _Oh dear god...arrgh!! _I felt a warms liquid run down my nose and quickly got a tissue and dabbed it away, while a sharp pain ran through my forehead. _Ok, Brother, you've officially made your way onto my Death List._ I quickly flashed stepped to where I assumed the scream came from, and there he was, in all his moonlight lit glory. I quickly closed my eyes as I felt them glaze over, willing the tears to stay in, _ Damn that Sasuke, making me wake up at this freaken hour and making me cry! Ugh, why the hell am I crying anyway!? _ I mentally kicked myself as I felt a tear roll down my cheek, leaving a burning trail of what seemed like acid. I opened my mouth to speak but all that came out was an inaudible squeak. _Humph...Damn..._

"Kumori," I heard him say, I quickly ran up to him and stared at him through the poorly lit space,

"Look, I'm not going to force you to stay, but just...just stay so I can...I..." I stuttered, not because I was nervous, but because I couldn't stand looking at him,

"I don't have time for this, Kumori-"

"JUST SPARE A FEW MINUTES!! FOR YOUR OWN DAMNED SISTER!" I snapped, my sharingan flailing wildly, between red and purple, naturally, my eyes change color depending on my mood, which is not good when trying to hid emotion, purple was apparently my default...Sasuke barely moved, but I saw him flinch, then smirk our famous Uchiha-smirk. At that moment, I hated him even more.

"Fine, sister _dear_," he emphasized the word dear, making me wince, I turned around and expected him to follow me, when I didn't hear footsteps, I turned around and dug my nails into his forearms, tugging, actually more like dragging him behind me, as I tried to stable my peeved emotions, unlike that rest of the Uchiha clan, I showed how I felt easily. My eyes telling the story, literally. I didn't care whether he was in pain, he was turning into Ita...Ita...I couldn't say it, it hurt too much.

* * *

I led him to the lake near our house, when we were kids, I would push him in, but after...Everything changed... We never visited this place anymore, so I decided that it would bring some memories back, or hopefully. I heard him sigh and mutter something,  
"Does...this place remind you...of anything?" I asked, staring at the blue water,

"..." he remained silent, and that made my blood boil, "Hn..." I closed my eyes, and tried to suppress the anger that was making its way up my throat, I tightened my grip and felt a warm liquid make its way from my fingers down my wrist, I glared at him through the darkness and loosened my hand.  
"..." I didn't know what else to say..._damn, I knew I shoulda made cue cards...Though, how'd I read them?...  
_"How long are we staying here?" the stoic boy asked in annoyance, in response I growled, and pulled him along to the next destination.

* * *

I tugged him along to the park where the festivals would be held, and where me, him and...Brother... Would play during the summer. I sighed, I really didn't want to talk, but I needed to make my point,  
"Are you really ready to leave all this? Are you willing to already break the bonds of those who love you!?" I practically screamed the last part, thinking of Naruto, _our_ best friend. Who did everything he could to get this one person back. I assumed that my chakra was flaring, but I didn't care,

"I have too. And I'm not turning back-" I let out a shriek of anger, and everything suddenly went red, the next thing I knew, my kunai was fighting against his, my sharingan activated and my nerve system not obeying my will.

"HOW THE HELL CAN YOU FUCKING SAY THAT!? HE WAS MY BROTHER TOO YOU SELFISH BASTARD!" I stopped, as I felt a slicing pain across my abdomen and blood ooze out, I grunted, ignoring it, "DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT FAMILY MEANS!?" I continued to rant,

"Yes, thats why I'm avenging our clan...!" he replied with an edge in his voice,  
"NO!...No...You...Don't..." I slowed my words as I felt woozy from the blood loss, "Family...is...is...when... you share... a close bond with...others... not... blood-" just as I said it, said liquid spilled from my mouth, "-cough- relation...d-don't...you know what...we...are to... Naru-cough-to?" I felt like blacking out, "And...Sakura...?" he threw me off him,  
"I thought you said you weren't going to force me." he said plainly, I pulled my katana, but the extra wieght made my sway,  
"Tell me...Sasuke...What am I to you?" I asked, in my mind, it was a rhetorical question, but he answered anyway,  
"Your a girl, who seems to be my sister." he put it simply, not trying to go any further into the actual question,  
"You...can't...see yourself can you? You've...t-turned into onisan...Y-you-"  
"Don't you dare compare me to that bastard!! You'll never understand!" he snapped and lunged at me with a Kunai aimed at my head,  
"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I DON'T!?!?" I snapped again, holding up my katana, Tenshi no Akuhei, while blocking his attack. Sasuke sighed,  
"I have no more time for this," he turned away, "We'll meet again someday, sister..." then he left...leaving me to bleed to death. Ironically, it started raining, washing away the blood that now dripped onto the ground. I sheathed my katana, and tried to patch myself up. I failed miserably, and I was no medic-nin, but I managed to slow the bleeding.  
"Sasuke...I swear, if you come back, I'll rip you to shreds with my own hands," I muttered under my breath while I limped my way towards Tsunade's office. I had no idea why I didn't even try to cut his throat open, but I felt more tears streaming down my face, or I assumed thats what it was considering the rain was pouring quite heavily now.

* * *

_YES! This is my first fanfic I'm posting on here, Kiba comes in later, and yeah...Flamers, I don't really care, but if you have any tips, I'll be happy, and I always reply so...Yeah. =) I'm not really a good writer as you can see, but I write poetry if that counts...Yeah, anyways, Thanks so much forr reading! My next chapter will be longer trust me!=) TTYL PPLZ!_

_Shyoko-chan_


	2. Asleep

When I got to the building, my physical condition was worse, if that was possible, and my will to live wasn't doing so well either. I clutched my stomach as I felt the blood leak through the bandages, _ugh, damn that Sasuke..._ by then, my hand was dripping with my own blood, along with the dark crimson stain that went down my forearm, _Shoulda just let him bleed..._I raised my hand and hit the door, letting it slide down, leaving a red trail of where it left. I was about to collapse, and I wasn't sure I could take anymore, just then, the door opened, to reveal a rather shocked Tsunade.  
"Sasu-cough-ke...lef-" everything immediately went black.

Kiba's POV: (morning)

**Beep beep beep beeeeeep  
**The alarm clock blared.

"Arrrghh!" I groaned as I willed my eyelid open, I only managed to open one as I peeked at my clock.

"Damnit!" I forced myself to slide out of the covers and slam the snooze button. _Crap, I'm gonna be late!_ I made my way to the washroom to do my morning duties, and got dressed. Lastly, I put on my head band called Akamaru and sprinted towards the training field where I met up with Kurenai, Hinata and Shino.

"Your late!" Kurenai-sensei stated, eying me, I sighed, knowing that there'd be a lecture coming up about being punctual.  
"Hai sensei..." I replied dully, after hearing about Kumori, I really didn't feel like training today.

_----Flashback----_

_I walked away from my mom, with my new dog Akamaru following behind me, ugh, it PEED on me!_

"_Aww, what a cute puppy! Can I pet it?" a shrill girl voice asked, I looked behind me and a girl with black-brown hair was staring with wide bright blue eyes. I rubbed the back of my head,_

"_Ah...Yeah, sure...?" I said, looking at her while she held out her hand, gesturing for Akamaru to come closer,  
"What's its name? Hm, better yet, whats your name?" she looked up at me, questioningly,_

"_Err...Ah, Inuzuka, Kiba, and his name is Akamaru," I answered, peering down at Akamaru, who just stood there and looked at the unnamed girl, who just smiled at him,_

"_I'm Uchiha, Kumori!" she stated proudly, "And thats my brother!" she pointed to Sasuke, sitting by the dock. Heh, so she was an Uchiha...Funny, no one's ever mentioned her..._

"_OK, well, um...How...Come, I-I've...never heard of you b-before?" I stuttered, still staring at her, her smile dimmed ever so slightly, almost not at all, while her eyes darkened in blue, but still she replied,_

"_I-I'm adopted...My parents...Died...They too were apart of the Uchiha clan...And...Were family friends with Sasuke's family...So...I was sent to them..." she replied slowly, her eyes darkened until it turned dark navy, I looked at her sympathetically,  
"So, when did you move in?" I asked bluntly, not remembering seeing at her at the academy,_

"_Just yesterday...it was the funeral...and I had to go home with them...I-I start school tomorrow..." she never looked away from me, her eyes glistened, pleading for me to say something else,_

"_Oh...I'm so sorry..." I really was, but before I could say anything else, she sniffed me, specifically my neck and face, I felt her nose briefly brush against my cheek and felt the blood rushing to my face,_

"_Um...Sorry...But...W-why do you smell l-like...um.." she tilted her head, wrinkling her nose slightly,_

"_Oh...well, you can thank Akamaru for that," I replied, giving a small glare at Akamaru, and then grinning at her, she giggled, her eyes turning the same sky blue they were when I had first looked at her,_

"_Hm, now thats what I call pissing you off!" she laughed, I smiled along with her as she invited me to come play with her and Sasuke, well, after I rinsed off the dog piss smell of course..._

_----End of Flashback----_

"KIBA! Pay attention!" Kurenai-sensei yelled after Hinata tackled me and pointed a kunai at my throat.

"H-hai sensei," I replied again, snapping back to reality, _I'll visit her after training_, and soon enough, Kurenai-sensei announced that training was over. I sighed, and starting walking home, and letting my mind wander...

_----Flashback----_

_I knocked on they're door, waiting in an uncomfortable silence while the door of the Uchiha mansion opened, revealing midnight black eyes, similar to Sasuke's, she opened the door wider, and my eyes widened, she wore nothing but black, her eyes were red and swollen, her hair sticking out in various places while the rest swayed down by her lower back, she looked whithered, like she hadn't eaten since..._

"_Kumori..." I followed her through the turns of the hallways, I was surprised that she could stand still staying here. But I guess thats why she asked if she could stay at my place for a bit... I wonder why she didn't want to stay with her brother? She sat down and motioned for me to sit next to her. When I did, she started crying hysterically,_

"_Why-hiccup- does everyone-cough- I l-love keep d-d-d-dying?-hiccup-" her voice was muffled because her hands were covering her face, I was completely baffled on what to say, I hadn't had a clue on to what I could do to make her feel better,_

"_I-I...W-well...I-I-I won't...won't l-leave..." well,at least I tried..._

"_K-Kiba...-cough-" she whimpered through her tears,_

"_Don't worry...My mom said you could stay with us...If you still want to..." my mom of course knew Kumori and instantly took a liking to her, after that, she invited Kumori over almost everyday. _

"_-hiccup-Th-thank you..." she hugged me, and I returned it, while doing so, I noticed her skin was a lot paler, and she was freezing, something definitely needed to change here._

_I helped her pack what she needed and then head to my house._

_----End of Flashback----_

I sighed again, hearing Hinata's voice, not that I didn't like her or anything, its just that I didn't really want to talk to anyone right now,

"K-Kiba, a-are you v-visiting K-Kumori?" she stuttered,

"Yeah," I put it simply, continuing my way to the flower shop, _Sasuke-teme..._

"C-can I c-c-come with y-you?" she walking beside me, looking at me is sorrowful eyes,

"Sure, why not, and I think Naruto will be there too," I forced a grin, while Hinata just looked at me nervously,

"T-this really h-hurts you d-doesn't it?" she asked, looking down, of course it does,

"Doesn't it hurt you too?" I shot back, not answering her question,

"..." she didn't say anything, but I knew I had hurt her, "Yes...It r-really does..." she answered, not looking away from the floor.

"I'm sorry about that...I-I-"

"No, its ok...I know how m-much she m-m-means to y-you," I think my cheeks turned at least 10 shades of red,

"W-what are y-you t-t-talking about!?"

"I think you know K-Kiba, I-I've known y-you too long to d-doubt myself," I was really surprised, Hinata was really too shy to say something like that, Kumori must be really close to her too...

"What type of flowers?" she asked randomly,

"Roses..." I knew roses were her favorite, "What about you?"

"Water lilies..." _hm, really?_

Hinata walked beside me as we went to the hospital, flowers in hand.

Naruto's POV:

"Please wake up...Kumori..." I asked, actually, more like wished she would, _Please...Please wake up...Kumori, please!_ His own sister, I can't believe he'd do that! Sure, it was an adoption but still! Ugh that Sasuke... _I wonder what really happened..._ I held on to her cold hand, while her eyes remained shut... Just then, I heard Kiba and Hinata talking, and then the door slide open.

"She awake yet?" dog breath asked, setting black and white flowers beside her bed, along with Hinata who put multicolored water lilies beside the roses, _WTF!? Since when did I know the types of flowers...Gah, this is really getting to me..._

"No." I said dryly, looking back at Kumori and brushing her hair away from her face, Kiba for once, remained silent, while Hinata switched her gaze back and forth between me and Kumori.

Hinata's POV:

_Oh god, Naruto's right there! Argh! What am I thinking? Is this all I can think about?_

"D-do you know w-w-when she'll w-wake u-up?" I hated the way I stuttered, and the way I blushed when Naruto looked at me, but I continued anyway,

"We don't know," Tsunade's voice came in after the clicking of the door, opening and closing, Kiba's eyes widened to saucers, while Naruto looked a little woozy, I myself felt dizzy, but hid that away. I saw Akamaru jump out of Kiba's jacket and rest beside Kumori's open hand, wanting her to pet him, even though we all knew that wouldn't happen anytime soon. I noticed that Kiba went pale, like his brain was trying to process what was happening, I too, was trying to figure it out, but I kept my thoughts to myself as I knew nothing at this moment could lift anyones spirits, unless Kumori was to wake up again.


	3. Embarrassments

Kiba's POV:

I sat down beside Akamaru, and moved him a bit so I could hold her other hand, meanwhile Hinata was talking to Tsunade, asking what happened. _Please Kumori...Please, please, PLEASE wake up!! Wake up....Open your eyes...Please..._

"Her wounds are healing slower than most, but thats probably because the cut was very deep, he also managed to cut a small part of her nerve system, making sure once she blacked out, nothing could be done to wake her up manually... Meaning, we can't do anything but wait." Tsunade-sama explained, then I noticed the bandages, a hint of pink coming through, 2 weeks and still she hasn't woken up...

"Will she be ok though?" Naruto asked, not looking at Tsunade-sama,

"Most likely yes." she answered calmly, trying to force a reassuring smile,

"Most likely?" I was nervous, people only used 'most likely' when they weren't 100% sure.

"Knowing Kumori, she'll probably have similar nightmares to the ones she had when _Itachi..._Did what he did..." she continued, emphasizing _Itachi_. _Well, at least she won't..._

Kumori's POV:

**Wake up...Wake up Kumori**

"..." I opened my eyelids slowly, seeing only white, then a meadow,

**Are you really this weak now? What has become of you? A proud Uchiha!**

This woke me up, "Proud!? People ignored me because of you! And proud my ass! It made no difference whether I was an Uchiha or not! Everyone still hated me, because of you!"

**Not everyone...Are you saying you resent me?** Gobi looked at me, almost _through_ me.

"Yeah, thats about right...!"

**Your forgetting who saved you, many a time... Hah hah, you wouldn't go far without me...**

"Thats not true! I-I-"

**Just admit that you couldn't.**

"Your a numb nut you know that?"

**Watch your mouth**

"Whatever..."

**Do you want to wake up?**

"Yes..."

**No...Tell me the truth, do you want to wake up?"**

"Yes god damnit!!"

**Deep down inside you don't do you? You just don't want to face reality where both your **_**brothers**_** are gone-**

"Shut up!"

**You just want to curl up in a ball and forget everything don't you!!**

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!!!!! STOP IT!!!" in this little world, I cried, more like bawled, I couldn't take it! It was the truth, and honestly, I didn't want to relive it again. Gobi started to fade away, but not before saying his final words,

**You will see little one, that you need me one day...** and then he left with an evil cackle...

Kiba's POV:

"What?" everyone in the room looked at me, I could have swore I felt Kumori's hand twitch,

"What is it Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked curiously, Tsunade and Naruto just eyed me,

"I coulda sworn I felt Kumori twitch!" I stated, staring at Kumori with wide eyes,

"A-are you sure?!" Tsunade asked, her mouth fell a little,

"You better not be kidding dog-breath!"

"I'm not!" just then, I saw her eye twitch, almost as if she was fighting something, not physically but mentally, or almost verbally, though I could never be sure...

Kumori's POV:

I shot up, it was almost like waking up from a nightmare, but it wasn't a nightmare, it was real, and as much as I hate to admit it, everything Gobi said was true,

"Aarghh..." I grunted, finally sensing the slicing pain that went across my stomach, and shoulder, _Why the hell does my shoulder hurt?_ Then, I noticed the people standing before me,

"Kumori!" Kiba exclaimed, Naruto looking like he was tearing up, I looked over and saw Hinata, who _was the one actually crying,_

"Huh? Are you all so sad I'm back?" I grinned, jokingly, as Tsunade let out a sigh of relief,

"No! W-we were s-so scared that y-you might not w-wake up! K-K-Kiba stayed w-with y-you the whole t-time!" Hinata stated, smiling through the almost-dry tears,

"Not true!" Kiba argued back in denial, glaring at Hinata, Akamaru barked, and smiled, well, I think he smiled... I giggled, and then moved my gaze down to my hands, while feeling one drop, while the other was held by you-know-who...

"Um...Are you ok Kumori? Your face is all pi...nk..." Kiba said it very slowly, following my gaze until he saw what I was staring at, when he noticed, he immediately let go of my hand, Naruto just grinned, relieved that that wasn't him.

"Oh...Um...No, I'm fine Kiba-kun..." I replied, feeling the heat leave.

"Do you recall anything that happened?" Tsunade questioned, feeling better when she knew that I remembered who they were,

"Sasuke..." I hissed, tears filling my eyes, _WTF!?!?_

"Yes, I can see that you don't want to talk right now. Well, it is very nice to see you awake."

"Thank you Lady-Tsunade, but, when can I leave?"

"Whenever you wish, but I would like to see you in my office tomorrow afternoon for questioning,"

"Ah...Ok, sure." I said, rubbing my neck, _questioning?_ Tsunade-sama left the room, while Hinata just looked at me happily,

"Well, I-I need to h-head home, g-g-get w-well K-Kumori, bye K-Kiba! B-b-b-bye N-N-N-Naru-looks down-t-t-to..." Hinata stammered and blushed, she hugged me and left, leaving me with my two best friends,

"Yeah, well, I was not crying, I-I'm going to go train, see you later Kumori!" Naruto said as he rushed out the door, I stroked Akamaru's hair and patted Kiba on the head, removing his hood, and smiled at him,

"You were worried, weren't you?"

"N-no! Why would I b-be?"

"Aw... You didn't miss me?"

"N-no! It's n-not that! I-I-"

"-giggles- I'm joking, Kibi, anyways, I _know_ you'd miss me,"

"What makes you so sure?"

"Just admit you would, and it'll be ok," I said, while I laid back down on my bed,

"-grins- Oh yes, what would I do without the mighty Kumori,"

"-giggles- Ah yes, the glories of being me...!"

"But you know you couldn't do it without me,"

"Nah, course not..."

"So you wanna go now?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you outside in 5,"

"Why outside?"

"Do you WANT to see me change?"  
"Aw, you saw right through me,"

"PERVERT! GET OUT RIGHT NOW!"

"Ok, ok! Sheesh! See ya outside," Kiba left the room and I quickly put on my washed clothes, _Hm, __look at that, the rip is fixed..._Then the memories flowed back, and I winced, feeling once again, dizzy, I clutched my abdomen, went to the washroom and examined my wounds. _When did Sasuke manage to cut my shoulder?_ I put on my outfit and unsheathed Tenshi no Akuhei, it was spotless and gleamed in the light, then I remembered that I didn't even hit Sasuke...not even once..._Damnit!!!_ I signed out of the hospital and saw that Kiba still has his hood off. I decided I would scare him so I crouched down and pounced on his back,wrapping my arms around his neck,

"Stay still and I'll let you go,"

"-fake gulps- H-hai!"

"-giggles- now, tell me what I wanna hear!"

"Like what?"

"Who's your best friend?"

"This girl named Uchiha, Kumori,"

"What is she to you?"

"She's my bestfriend,"

"When and how did you meet her?"

"When I first got my dog, Akamaru,"

"What would you do if she were right here right now?"

"I'd...TACKLE HER!" Kiba threw me over his shoulder and tackled me to the ground,

"Arrgh! Kiba...My stomach," I flinched, closing my eyes tightly,

"Oh, s-sorry!" he quickly got off me and helped me up,

"You really suck at acting by the way, but anyways, Kibi?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened while I was...Asleep?"

"Nothing really..."

"D-did you visit me?"

"N-no..."

"Everyday, huh?"

"-looks down and sighs- Yeah..."

"It was only two weeks though...right?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, better than 3 months..."

"Hm."

"Mind if I stay with you? I can't stand staying in the house anymore..."

"Um...Sure."

"Are you sure? I mean you don't have to let me stay..."

"No, no its ok."

"Thanks," I hugged him, "But I need to get my stuff,"

"Sure..."

"And if I can, I'll ask if I can stay with Hinata later,"

"Yeah, absolutely,"

"Ok, common then!" I smiled at him and grabbed his hand, his cheeks stained with pink, I giggled at the reaction, I'm surprised after all these years, he couldn't take the physical contact.

Once we got to the mansion, I still clutched his hand, and closed my eyes tightly, _First oni-san and now Sasuke?_ I braced myself for the worst as I pushed the door opened.

"Its ok Kumo, I'm right here..."

"I know... I see that baka..."

"No, I'm saying that cause your kinda pinching me..."

"Oh, sorry Kibi..." I sprinted to my room, dragging Kiba behind me like a chibi doll, but I slowed down when I got to my floor, something was wrong here... I coulda sworn I felt Sasuke's chakra, so I wrapped my arm around Kiba's, _He's not here, he's not here, he's not here!_ I whimpered and looked up at Kiba, who continued to look at me nervously,

"He's here..."

"Who's here?"

"Sasu-Sasu-...Sasu..."

"What?"

"Can't you feel him?"

"Are you ok?"

"Kiba...He's here! He...He..."

"_Hello Kumori..." _I widened my eyes, _No, it can't be...NO!!_

"L-L-L-Leave me alone!!" I shrieked,

"_Aw, don't you miss me sister deear!?" _he stretched the word, giving it an eerie sound,

"N-No! S-stop it!!" I began screaming hysterically, as Kiba tried to restrain me,

"Kumori! Whats wrong!?"

"He's...Sasu...He's...AHH! LEAVE ME ALONE!!"

"_I'll be back Kumori...and you'll soon see Itachi after I find him..."_

"No! NO! Please! NO!!!" the tears automatically started pouring,

"Kumori!Get a hold of yourself! NO ONE IS THERE!"

"He's...He's coming for me...He won't stop...Until he...D-does..."

"Ok, calm down, ok Kumori? We'll just get your stuff and we'll head out ok?" I turned and buried my face in his chest, my tears staining his jacket,

"D-Don't...let him...get me..." I said slowly, trying to calm myself,

"I won't... I won't..." he stroked my back, as we slowly made our way to my room, I grabbed my suitcase and packed my clothes and valuables, then I made Kiba look away while I pack the 'unmentionables'.

"Is that all?"

"Yeah, lets go," my eyes were really puffy, but the tears that once streamed down my face stopped, as I finally stopped thinking about it.

"-sigh- ok, good, lets go..." he was about to leave my room,

"K-Kiba?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we take the window?"

"Wh-Wh-What?"

"I-I don't want to g-go back down there..."

"-sigh- But-"

"Please?" I gave him my best puppy dog face, the one that got him to give me half his cupcake 1 week after we met, hm, that was good chocolate icing...

"-sigh- Ok fine... You soo practice that look, don't you?" I smiled

"How'dja know?"

"Just do." I continued to smile as he lugged the suitcase to the window,

"Can this handle being dropped from the second floor?"

"Yeah, doesn't matter anymore anyway..."

"Hm, ok! Always wanted to do this anyway!" I giggled and watched him chuck it out the window, he looked absolutely animated, "Common,"

"Kay..." he jumped out ahead of me, "Kiba...Thank you..." I muttered,

"_You'll be back Kumori...Even if I have to DRAG you..." an eerie voice added, _I jumped and covered my ears with my hands, then looked down to where Kiba was standing, _Hm, I'll surprise him._ I jumped down as he looked up, his eyes widened as he realized I was falling, his expression was priceless when I rushed himself to think. At the last minute, he caught me, and I smiled as he glared at me,

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!?"

"I...wanted you to catch me..."

"What would that do?!"

"Well, it just proves you can be trusted,"

"But your wounds haven't healed yet..."

"Aw, little Kibi was worried?" he continued to glare at me, not letting me get down down,

"Your lucky Uchiha..."  
"Yeah, to have a friend like you, yes I am," I nuzzled against him and wrapped my arms around his neck, I heard his heart beat quicken, I looked up and saw him blush more than 10 shades of red...

"Y-yeah, you better believe it..."

"-giggle- Common, mom'll get worried if we're late,"

"Mm-hm,"

"Uh, Kiba? Y-You can let me down now."

"Oh, yeah, right, sorry." he put me down and I looked at him,

"Heh heh, you were enjoying yourself aren't you?"

"-glares- C-Course not-coughs-, anyways, if I continue to carry you, I won't grow any taller," I glared at him while he just smirked put his hands behind his head and began walking,

"YOU'LL REGRET THAT INUZUKA!" I yelled as I tried to pull the enormous mass of clothes and 'stuff'. I panted in agony as it wouldn't budge, _Jeeze, how the hell does Kiba throw it out the window, yet I can't even pull the fricken thing!?_

"Are you commin Uchiha?" I heard his voice tease,

"Argh! God damnit Kiba, if you want me to stay at _your_ house wearing _your_ clothes, _your_ delusional!"

"Hey! Whats wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Hah! KIBA INUZUKA CARES! I am soo using this against you,"

"Not if you want help with that suitcase,"  
"Touche..." he walked over to where I was standing and tugged at the suitcase, it glided along the ground with ease, my jaw dropped,  
"H-How did...B-But...What?" I stammered,  
"When you have to live with a friend who jumps on your back constantly, you develop muscle,"

"Those were muscles? I thought they were just chicken pox scars..."

"-glares- fine, make fun, just don't expect me to pull this thing all the way home,"

"Yes, yes, sorry, now can we get a move on?"

"Whats the hurry?"

"Weeeelll, I promised Hinata that I'd take her shopping for kimono's, and that was before _he _left,"

"Ah, can I come?"

"Are ya sure you wanna spend hours walking around town?"

"Hm, on second thought-"

"-perks up- ACTUALLY! I think it'd be fun having you there, you can see which kimono's would look good on me for the New Years festival."

"Ah crap...Wait! No, actually I can't, I-I...PROMISED NARUTO THAT I'D SPAR WITH HIM!(yeah, that works...)"

"Fine, fine, but meet me in the food court at 6:00,"

"Wait, are we actually planning a _date?_"

"-blush- No! N-No of course not...I want to pick out a suit for you so you don't embarrass yourself in front of your real _date_,"

"Hm, fine, whatever..." we walked home, well actually I skipped, ran, walked, jogged, hopped, and cartwheeled beside Kiba while he just pulled the suitcase alongside him. When we got to the door, he was panting and wheezing while I was just waiting for someone to get the door,

"Oh hi Kumori! Its nice to see you again!" Mrs Inuzuka said,

"Hi Mrs Inuzuka, how are you?" I asked, looking at her, she smiled back at me,

"No need to be formal, you can just call me 'mom'," I heard a loud choking noise, and looked over to Kiba as he looked like he was going to faint, "So, what brings you here?"

"Um...She was wondering if she could stay with us..." Kiba said, recovering,

"Oh, really now? Why--" she looked at my eyes, and saw they had turned purplish blue, "Oh yes...I heard...WELL OF COURSE YOU CAN STAY THEN!" she added, embracing me, and then letting go,

"Thanks! -tries to catch breath after bone crushing hug-"

"Come in, and Kiba? Would you mind getting her stuff? Poor girl had to lug that thing over here,"

"B-BUT!-"

"Kiba!"

"-sulks- Hai..." I felt him glare at me, and I just grinned,

"Mom?" I tried it out, it felt right,

"Yes Kumori?"

"May I use your bath?"

"Of course! A long as your here your family,"

"Arigato." she smiled at me as I helped Kiba pull my suitcase into the guest room,

"Nice girl..." she said under her breath.

I filled the tub with hot water while staring at myself in the mirror. My eyes were a sky blue, and while hair covered my face, _-sigh- I am so plain..._ I stepped into the tub and let myself fade away, almost forgetting my troubles,

"_Hello, Kumori..."_ my eyes snapped open, as I heard a familiar voice,

"..."

"_Do you miss me?"_

"N-No..."

"_Oh, that hurts now sister..."_

"Leave me alone!"

"_Heh heh heh..." _the Sasuke that I knew turned into Itachi,

"B-B-Brother..."

"_Heellloo..."_

"No! YOUR NOT HERE LEAVE ME ALONE!!"

Kiba's POV:

I heard screaming, it was Kumori,

"Mom, do you hear that?"

"...No..."

"Well I do, and its Kumori," I got up and was about to run to the bathroom,

"Um, Kiba, I wouldn't do that if I were you,"

"Well Kumori's in trouble and I am not going to stand by!" I looked at my mother who just sighed, I rushed to the bathroom door and yanked it open,

"KUMORI!"

"K-Kiba?" I heard her sobs stop when I looked at her,

"Ah...Um...Are you ok?" I said, covering my eyes with my hand, still peeking, _Agh! WTF?! THIS IS KUMORI! MY BEST FRIEND! But DANG! She has a nice body! AGH! NO KIBA! DON'T EVEN!_

"AAAAAEEEEEEYYYYAAAAHHHH!!! GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!! KIBA INUZUKA GET THE HELL OUT OF THIS WASHROOM!! GETT OOOOUUUUTTTTTT!!!!!" she screamed, throwing random things at me, well, to be specific, a brush, a bar of soap, a bottle of shampoo, a bottle of conditioner, a TOILET BRUSH, toothpaste, deodorant, another brush, and a toilet paper roll, and a toilet plunger,

"Ah! Itai, Ouch! Damn! Ow! ITAI!!!" I yelled as I quickly ran out and closed the door, I saw my mom, rolling on the floor, laughing her head off,

"Agh! Its not funny!"

"Well, I TOLD YOU!" she continued to laugh, I growled at her and rubbed my head, which had at least 5 lumps on it.

Kumori's POV:

My face was practically crimson as I saw Kiba leave. _He saw me NUDE__! NUDE!!!_ I had almost completely forgot about Sasuke's earlier visit,

"Damn that Kiba...But it was nice that he cared so much as too... Arg! BUT HE SAW ME NAKED! In the god forsaken shower!"

Kiba's POV:

I heard Kumori fight with herself, then a hair dryer come on.

"You should apologize, Kiba,"

"Do I have too?"

"Yes! Unless you want to be nagged for the rest of your life,"

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh I wouldn't, but Kumori would,"

"Yeah...But what makes you think that she'd be here forever?"

"Isn't obvious?"

"No,"

"Well, you might be oblivious, but your still my son,"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You know you like her,"

"-blush- N-no! I don't! You can't prove it!"

"Then why'd you blush?"

"B-because just the thought of it is so stupid I have to be embarrassed for you," _Nice save dumbass,_

"Yeah, sure, whatever, you'll see..."

"Yeah, sure..." I scowled at my mom and went to my room.

Kumori's POV:

I blow dried for a couple of minutes and looked at myself in the mirror. ­_-sigh- Guess I have to live with it..._I decided I'd pay Kiba a little visit, considering he...Agh!

"Kumori, how was your-laughing snort- bath?" I glared slightly at her,

"...AGH! WHAT IS WRONG WITH HIM!?"

"-sigh- -laughs- He was...Worried...-chokes on laugh-"

"Yeah...Well, I'll go talk to him,"

"He really wants you too,"

"Really?" she winked at me, and I felt myself blush, getting the idea, "Ok, well, if you hear crashing noises and your son BEGGING for mercy, don't come..." I smiled sweetly at her while she just laughed.

I knocked on his door, hoping that this wouldn't be as painful as the academy exams,

"K-Kiba?" I asked as the door creaked open,

_No reply_

I opened the door more and slowly walked inside,

"K-K-Ki--"

"AAAAEEEEEEEEEEEGGGGGGGHHHHH!!"

"WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"-starts laughing- HA HA!! You shoulda seen your face!"

"YOUR MEAN!"

"Nah, just not as nice as regular people,"

"-scoffs- Your not regular,"

"..." he gave me his puppy-dog-pout,

"Ah, I'm sorry, Kibi,"

"Hm, well I may not be regular, but at least I don't fall for tricks like that," I lunged at him with my fist clenched but tripped and fell on him...he toppled over...with me on top...me landing on his chest... my lips...kinda... on his...

I stared at him with wide eyes, I was BURNING, I felt the hair on my neck stand up, and his cheeks were almost blood red, and he stared at me, neither of us knowing how much time had passed... My brain wouldn't process my commands, as it was working slowly, not accepting the information... But at last, I pulled away, still staring at him, _What the hell just happened? And what the hell is this feeling?_

"I-I...S-sorry...I just...I...Um...Wait...S-sorry...I-I-I...Kiba?"

"I...Wow...I...Sorry...Um...Uh...Damn!...Uh...Sorry..."

"Wow...Um...How 'bout that huh?"

"Wow...Yeah..."

"Well, I-I gotta go meet Hinata," I got up and helped the stammering boy, "Well, see you at 6 K-Kibi,"

"Yeah, food court right?"

"Yup!" I winked at him, quickly getting over it, and giggled as he continued to stare at me,

Kiba's POV:

Wow, I had just _kissed_ Kumori. This super cool girl who is my best friend. But wow, that was... _Holy crap! I just KISSED HER!! Kumori! K-U-M-O-R-I! MY BEST FRIEND! God how am I going to... And whats this feeling? Hm...Maybe I should ask her to the New Years festival..._

Kumori's POV:

"Hey, I didn't hear screaming, what happened?"

"Uh...N-Nothing! Um...We...J-Just talked..."

"Oh really? Than why are you blushing?"

"Oh..Uh-"

"And I didn't hear talking either,"

"Well theres a perfectly good reason behind that-"

"O MY GOSH! YOU KISSED HIM! HAH HAH! MY SON! YOU! AND HIM!"

"H-How'd you know?"

"-laughs- I've known you all your life, and I always knew you two would come together,"

"B-But...N-No!...M-Me and...H-Him?!"

"-nods head- Well, you'll see I'm right soon enough,"

"-scoffs- Yeah, sure, well I'm going out with Hinata,"

"To try on dresses?"

"H-How did you know?"

"-sigh- why do you keep asking me that? Anyways, Kiba's favorite color is-"

"Brown. Yeah, I know."

"This is what I mean by-"

"YEAH! ANYWAYS I GOTTA GO, SEE YA LATER OKASAN!" I sprinted out the door before she could say anything else. _How could she think THAT!? Hm, maybe he said something..._

OK! Now it's time to get my shop on!


	4. Shopping and Catty Fights

"Hey! Hinata!" I called over to the blue-haired girl, Hinata was my best girl-friend, and NOT in that sense...

_----Flashback----_

"_Hi!" I said randomly to a girl sitting under a tree, somewhat watching Naruto from afar,_

"_H-Hi...?" she replied, looking up at me, I bent over, letting my hair fall over my shoulders,_

"_What are you doing?" I asked, most people found it odd that I'd come out of no where and say hello, most villagers ignored me, knowing that I had Gobi no Houkou sealed within me. But it was nice when someone actually replied,_

"_N-Nothing..." she stuttered, looking down, I figured I would have to do the talking,_

"_Watching Naru-kun?"_

"_H-Huh?" her face turned pink,_

"_Hm? Are you sure? Well, if you want, I could ask him to come over and talk-"_

"_N-No! Um, I mean its ok!"_

"_-giggles- Are you sure?"_

"_Yes, he'll think I'm weird..."_

"_No he won't! Don't worry!"_

"_O-Ok..."  
"By the way, I'm Uchiha, Kumori!" her eyes widened,_

"_O-Oh...A-are you the one everyone talks about along with Naruto-kun?" I stared back at her, saddened,if she knew she might run away like everyone else, but she'd find out sooner or later, so..._

"_Y-Yes...B-but...-sigh- your going to run away aren't you?"_

"_N-no... Naruto-kun i-is nothing c-close to a d-demon, s-so you c-can't b-be that bad c-could you?"_

_I perked up,_

"_Thank you, anyways, whats your name?"_

"_I-I'm Hyuga, Hinata,"_

"_Ah, so your brother is Hyuga, Neji?"_

"_No, cousin."_

"_Oh, ok, well, still want me to invite Naru-kun over?"_

"_Ah...No...B-but...may I ask...Whats y-your r-r-relationship w-with N-Naruto?"_

"_What? Oh-grins- don't worry, he's my best friend. NOTHING more."_

"_Oh...-blush- W-well if h-he c-comes, y-you promise you w-won't leave?"_

"_Absolutely! Don't worry,"_

"_-giggles- Well, ok th-then..."_

"_Hm, I think we're gonna be great friends..."_

"_Y-yes, I b-b-believe so..."_

_----End of Flashback----_

"H-hey Kumori!"

"Hina-chan! Common! Lets go! It's already 4:30! And you need to pick something for Naru-kun!"

"-blush- Y-yeah s-sure..."

I grabbed her wrist and dragged her to this really cute store. We tried almost everything in the store, even the bug-ugly ones for fun. When we finished, I had this really cute kimono and I picked out this beautiful sky-blue and crimson kimono with two doves at the back for Hinata, it also had an orange obi just to fit Naruto's taste.

"Ah damn, I gotta meet Kiba in the food court,"

"Oh,ok! W-Wait, N-Naruto-kun isn't g-going to b-be there r-right?"

"Nah, I don't think so, I think Kiba was lying when he told me that he'd be sparring with Naruto-kun,"

"O-Ok then."

Just as I saw Kiba, Ino-bitch interrupted my view,

"What the hell did you say to Sasuke-kun?!"

"Aw, what do you mean, Ino-_bitch?_"

"-glare- You heard me! ...!?"

"-snorts- What makes you think that I said anything?"

"-continues to glare- Listen here you little whore, you better watch yourself-"

"Or else what? You'll rub your ugly on me?"

"-thinking- Hm, how does it feel? To lose both of your brothers-"

"Shut up."

"I guess they just couldn't stand being around you-"

"Shut up!"

"I guess _Itachi_ didn't kill you because he couldn't stand looking at you for more than-"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!!" my eyes turned crimson, and I tried not to activate my sharingan,

"And I guess Sasuke left because he was too ashamed to be related to yo-" I lost it, I grabbed a plate with nacho chips that some guy was holding and smashed it in her face, and activated my sharingan,

"Aw...My...nacho...chips-sulks-" that random guy said,

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY ANOTHER WORD YOU HOE!" I screamed at her,

"Agh! You little bitch!" she said while wiping of some hot nacho cheese from her face, tears spilled down my face, while I de-activated sharingan,

"HE-HE LEFT...BECAUSE OF HIS OWN REASONS! So don't try to blame this on me because of your creepy little obsessions!"

"You fucker! ITS YOUR FAULT HE LEFT! ALL BECAUSE OF THAT DAMN GOBI NO HOUKOU THAT MAKE HIM LEAVE! EVERYONE HATES YOU, YOU KNOW, NO ONE EVER LIKED YO-"

"AAARRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" I jumped on her, punching her square in the face, giving her a bloody nose, and a black eye, for a ninja, she was a REAL girly, girl, only managing to hit me in the gut and kick me off, then, look at her nails,

"ARGH! YOU BROKE MY NAIL!!"

"What? You need them to stare at your reflection just cause your parents are afraid you'll break all their mirrors?" I said, already noticing she had them shined, and glossed, _How the hell do I know this?_ I was about to give her a real beating, but someone was holding me down,

"Agh! LET ME GO!"

"Kumori I think thats enough," a voice replied,

"K-Kibi?..LET GO!"

"No, I don't think thats a good idea,"

"-scoffs- You don't think at all,"

"Itai, now that hurts,"

"I. DON'T. CARE. LET. GO!!"

"LET HER GO MUTT! SO I CAN BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF HER!" Ino yelled, apparently, Hinata was holding her down, even though she and I were thrashing wildly,

"Please! LET ME GO, PLEASE KIBA!"

"Just, promise me that you won't attack Ino,"

"Why do you care so much!?"

"I-I...Theres a-a perfectly good reason...I...Um..."

"Y-You...Like...H-....Her...Don't you?

"N-No! It's just...I...Kumori...?"

"L-let me go K-Kiba...I...I won't..._hurt_...her..." _Yeah... Sure...Not NOW anyway..._

Kiba's POV:

_Kiba? What happened to Kibi?_

_Kumori's POV:_

"..." he let his guard down, so I just pushed him off, and began walking home, but not before giving a glare at Ino and kicking her in the side, she grunted and glared at my back,

"I'm sorry Hinata...For getting you involved... I'll call you later..."

"N-No, its...o-ok..." she replied, but by then I had already left,

"Kumori...!" someone yelled, I thought it was Kiba but I shook itoff, _I'm not jealous, I am not! Why would I be anyway!? Its...not like...it really matters...now...anyway..._

I made no hurry, because I knew that when I got home, I'd have to talk, and something ALWAYS goes wrong there...

"Hey Kumori! How was your trip to the mall?"

"It was great! Just wonderful! I picked out this really cute kimono!" I tried to use my most peppy voice to cover the obviously peeved emotion behind it, I tried to not look at her, or else she'd know,_ stupid eyes...Why couldn't I just be normal!?!?_

"Hm, I have a feeling not everything your saying is true, what happened?" she looked at me, and saw the crimson I was trying to hide, _damn it! So much for getting away with it..._

"Ah! No, nothing happened,"

"Then why are your eyes red, and why do you have that bruise on your cheek?!"

"Um...I...fell!" I ran to my temporary room and locked the door, just remembering that I forgot to ask Hinata if I could stay with her... Guess I'm stuck with him for a while... Then, I cried, no reason really, I just did. I hated it, I've never, ever cried after the 'incident' so this was ridiculous! All those bottled up emotions, bubbled up and exploded, I couldn't take it anymore! Ino was one this, but I just figured it out, she was right, no one ever did like me, they ignored me and never wanted to take to me. But she pointed it out, it was the damned Gobi no Houkou. I mean, I knew that, but... I don't know... When I said it, I didn't want to believe it, but when someone else said it... My wants didn't matter anymore, it was true, and I couldn't do anything to change it. I was wailing, screaming into my pillow.

"Kumori? Are you ok?" Kiba asked through the door, oh, he was home...GREAT! JUSTGREAT!

"Yes, I'm fine Kiba, but makes you think I'm not?"

"Well, your in your room, locked door, screaming into your pillow,"

"Argh! Dimare!"

"Not till you let it in,"

"No, now leave before I have to do something utterly terrible."

"Like what?"

"Like...Making you piss while you sleep,"

"You wouldn't,"

"I would,"

"Well...I'll tell every body what happened before you went shopping,"

"-gasp- you wouldn't!"

"I would,"

"Damn you,"

"Let me in,"

"Fine," I grumbled, I planned to just slam the door in his face, so I opened the door, but before I could do anything, he pushed himself him, _DAMNIT!_

"Kumori... I-"

"Nah, its nothing, you don't have to say anything,"

"But I want too,"

"Well, we all have our wants, but we can't always have them can we?"

"Well, let me explain-"

"Kiba, you wanted me to let you in, you wanted to talk, we've talked, now LEAVE!"

"BUT-!"

"GO!" I pushed him out, closing and locking the door behind me.

"For all thats happened...PLEASE LET ME SLEEP WELL TONIGHT!" I begged to no one in particular, hopefully I would.

* * *

_Yeah, i know, this sucks! But I tried...=) Please review!_


	5. Familiar Voices

"_Hello Kumori."_

"_M-Mom?"_

"_Yes of course! Who else?"_

"_Where are you going?"_

"_To the market, I need to pick up some groceries,"_

"_Oh...Ok, can I go visit Sasuke-kun?"  
"Yes, sure,"_

"_OK, see you later okasan!" I ran over to my cousins house, happy to see Itachi along the way,_

"_Hi weasel-kun!" I chirped happily,_

"_Oi! Don't call me that!"_

"_Gomenasai,"_

"_Yeah,"_

"_Where are you going onisan?" he wasn't my brother, but I called him that anyway,_

"_Out."  
"Humph...Fine...Bye onisan!"  
"Bye," I skipped past him and over to Sasuke,_

"_Hey Sasuke-kun!"_

"_Hi."_

"_Aw, that a way to treat your favorite cousin?"_

"_Yeah."  
"Hm, whats wrong?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_Humph...You and Itachi are alike, giving simple answers,"_

"_Whatever,"_

"_Wanna do something?"_

"_No."_

"_Wanna go for a walk?"_

"_Will that make you shut up?"  
"Thats not nice Sasu-bozu,"_

"_Argh!-"_

"_But, fine, lets go!" I took his wrist and pulled him alongside me until he started to walk on his own, until someone shoved me into a wall,_

"_ITAI!" I yelled as my arm bent the opposite way, Sasuke looked at me and then glared at the running man,_

"_Common!" Sasuke took my shoulder and pulled me, following the man,_

"_No, Sasuke! It might not be safe!" I heard a scream,_

"_Argh! Lets just see whats happening,"_

"_OK..." We ran to see a crowd forming, and the ANBU coming and leaving in different directions,_

"_Hey! Move it! Let us see!" Sasuke yelled through the crowd, I was amazed at him bluntness, but I stopped my admiration when I saw a whisp of raven-colored hair, No...it couldn't be...NO!_

"_Mom!?" Sasuke choked at the sight, this once joyful women, laying in a pool of red liquid, 4 kunai's stuck in various places, motionless, her eyes closed,_

_I jumped to her side, shaking her, hoping that this was just a sick joke,_

"_MOM! WAKE UP! PLEASE! MOM!? PLEASE!!" I began kicking and screaming, all the while hoping that she would wake up. She didn't...and I finally excepted that she never would. She was the core of my short life, when I cried, she'd stop the water works, like she knew where the tap was, as cheesy as that may sound, I was never sad when she was around, she didn't mind the Gobi no Houkou, she didn't care. She always said, 'Your father loved the village and me so much as to do this to his own daughter, so I'll always love you, for me and your father. No matter what the people say; I love you.' Memories of us flashed through my mind, reminding me that I'd never have anymore like that,_

"_Kumori! Get a hold of yourself!"_

"_No!! Mom...Please! If this is just a joke, I'll forgive you! Please just wake up!!" ok, well, maybe I didn't let it go just yet, just then, Sasuke sat on me, stopping me from my hysterics,_

"_Stop it Kumori Uchiha," I heard a males voice say, the Hokage is here?_

"_Ah..." Sasuke sighed, while I just struggled to breath,_

"_Hai..."_

"_Now, please go home, and pack your things, and get that arm fixed," my 6 year old mind didn't register this, all I caught was, 'please go home'_

"_NO! THIS IS MY MO-"_

"_STOP IT KUMORI! THATS ENOUGH!" Sasuke got off me and dragged me away, tears poured down_

_cheeks,  
"Sasuke! Stop it!"_

"_No! Now come on!"_

"_B-but...Mom..."_

"_..." our conversation ended there. But the image of my mom's death kept running through my mind._

"_Its your fault." an older Sasuke said,_

"_No...No!"_

"_Its your fault...YOUR FAULT!!"_

"_NO!"_

"_IF YOU HAD JUST STAYED WITH HER, IT MIGHT NOT HAVE HAPPENED!!"_

"_ITS NOT...NOT MY FAULT!!"_

"_ITS YOUR FAULT! YOU DESERVE TO DIE!"_

"NO!!" I shot up from my bed, panting and sweating heavily,

"_Your fault!" _he yelled, I screamed, and tried unlocking the door, _"YOUR FAULT!!" _his voice echoed_,_

I jiggled the door knob and finally got it open, but I fell into the arms of the one and only,

"Kumori?"

"Kiba?"

"What's wrong? I heard screaming,"

"N-nothing _you_ need to worry about,"

"Kumori, can we just talk?-"

"We are talking," I pushed him away and went to the washroom, "Nice conversation," I rolled my eyes while closing the door and getting ready for my bath.

Kiba's POV:

I sighed, she wouldn't let me explain, how the hell would I say sorry then? Though, technically I didn't do anything... But maybe she wouldn't be mad anymore...

"Hana?"

"Yes?"

"Why are girls so confusing?"

"... This about Kumori?"

"...Get out of my head,"

"Well, as much as I know, which is a lot by the way, surprise her so she can't say anything, then explain, oh wait...no thats how you-"

"Oh thanks! Thats a great idea!"

"But thats not what I-"

"Thanks sis, later!"

"But-sigh-" I ran out before she could say anything else. I ran over to Naruto's place. _Perfect, the new year's festival is coming up..._

"Naruto! Hey!" Akamaru barked along with me,

"What do you want?" he said, opening the door,

"Hey, do you have a date to the new year's festival?"

"Er...No...but I think we should just stay friends...Anyways, what happened to Kumori?"

"Ew! You baka! Thats exactly why I'm asking, could you go with Hinata?"

"Ah, ok? But why?"

"Kumori won't even talk to me, er, more or less... A-And Hinata wants to go with you, but will probably just stay with Kumori,"

"Hm...Fine."

"What, you don't like Hinata?"

"N-No, its not that... She's just a bit..." he wrinkled his nose, "Weird, I mean, why does she always blush when I'm there?"

"Ah...well, will you still go?" he was totally oblivious!

"Yeah, but for Kumori."

"Humph, yeah whatever, well, do you have something to wear?"

"Yeah! IT'S ORANGE!"

"Yeah-no. You might want to get something else."

"Like what?"

"Hm...I don't know...a tux!?"

"Yeah sure whatever."

"Well, I'm picking one out today,"

"Hm, going with another guy, to pick out a tux, doesn't that sound weird to you?"

"Only if you think of it that way, trust me, I don't like the thought of this any more than you,"

"Yeah, I guess,"

"Ok then, well, see you at there,"

"Uh huh,"

"Oh dear god! THIS IS SO GAY! I'M ASKING HANA TO COME WITH US!"

"Good idea."

Kumori's POV:

_Ah! Damn that Kiba! What a...a...Arg! Whatever it is, its bad at the moment! DAMNIT! How...Argh!_

Hana left after the talk we had, and I was in the house alone.

"Kiba! Agh! Why do you make me feel this way!?"

I sat at the window and watched the other people, rushing to get ready for the festival. And here I am. Dateless. How pathetic... And Kiba will probably ask Ino, and I'll probably just be going with Hinata and Naruto, unless Naruto decides to ask someone..._Hopefully Hinata..._

"No! YOU WILL BE STRONG KUMORI! DON'T LET FEELINGS GET IN THE WAY!" at that moment, I denied any feeling I had towards Kiba... What happened to the strong girl who was me? What have I turned into? I-I...I've turned into my hearts own slave! What the hell!? I shouldn't be feeling anything!

"I'm hooome!" Kiba's voice chimed, breaking my line of thoughts,  
"Oh whoop-dee-doo." I said sarcastically as my socalled best friend walked over to where I was,

"You got a date to the festival?"

"Nah...What? Ino turn you down?"

"No, didn't even ask,"

"Why? Too shy? Or was it that you knew she would just go with a cardboard statue of Sasuke?"

"I DON'T LIKE INO!"

"-snorts- Yeah, whatever,"

"Your being a real-"

"I don't care, now leave me alone,"

"Its my house,"

"Augh! Fine, whatever, I'm leaving!"

"Where are you gonna go?"  
"Anywhere but here!"

"No idea, huh?"

"I-I...ARGH!" I stormed past him, glaring daggers all the while, but before I got to the door I slipped on something and hit my face on the door, "ITAI! -rubs nose- AH GOD DAMN! WHEN I'M TRYING TO MAKE AN EXIT! AH ITAI!" a moisture formed in my eyes as searing pain was killing my nose!

"Are you ok!?" I knew he had started laughing, but stopped,

"-whimpered- DON'T ACT LIKE YOU CARE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!" I continued my rampage and went to Hinata's. My nose bleeding. Again. _Clumsiest ninja, EVER. _My mom always said I had a knack for getting hurt from the dumbest things, such as running into a pole, falling out of a tree, accidentally jumping into the shallow end of a pool, HEAD FIRST.

"You fell onto a door!?" Hinata asked, surprisingly not stuttering, bandaging my nose, laughing non-stop, the whole time,

"Hai..." I said, ashamed, "B-but it was my fault!"

"-sigh- Blinded by fury huh?"

"-sulks- Yeah. Well have you asked Naruto to the fest.?"

"N-no... H-he'd never go with me..."

"OH YES HE WOULD! He will, trust me."

"Y-yeah...Sure..."

"He will, don't worry..."

"A-and what a-about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well don't y-you want t-to go with K-Kiba?"

"No! Of course not! Thats...Thats the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"O-oh..."

"Of course I didn't mean you Hina-chan...Its just..Oh well, it doesn't matter, I'm not going to let my emotions get the better of me,"

"B-but e-emotions make you what you a-are!"

"Yeah, but what if I don't like what I am?"

"A-are you shitting me?" it surprised me that Hinata was capable of actually saying that, well at least she was more confident... I guess...

"...No, but can we talk about something else?"

"Fine...but I'm sorry K-Kumori...I d-din't mean to-"

"No, its ok," I sighed, looking at the time, I had spent an entire day doing nothing... "Well, I gotta go, see you tomorrow Hina-chan!"

"Yes, bye Kumori-chan!" I was too tired to walk home so I just did a jutsu to save me the trouble, yeah, I created it, and yes, I'm extremely lazy when it comes to these kinda things.

"HEEEEEEYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!" I was immediately tackled to the floor by 3 heavy persons, with my hands behind my back when I poofed in,

"OOOF!!" I grunted and felt a cold metal substance on my neck, "WHAT THE HELL!?!?"

"O-Oh...um..its you Kumori...Ah...sorry..."  
"No, no, its ok...JUST GET OFF!!!"

"H-hai, sure...Gomenasai," they got off me and I realized it was just Tsume, Kiba and Akamaru,

"Why do people just _love_ sitting on me?"

"Your a soft landing!" Kiba said enthusiastically, I glared daggers at him and went to my room,

"Stupid Kiba...Stupid festival...Stupid me..." tomorrow night was the festival, and I still had no date, nada, nothing, zip, zilch! But at least I don't have to go alone... But I feel bad for Hinata, she wanted more than anything for Naruto to ask her...  
"Knock, knock!"

"Ugh! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I turned over in my bed, hiding my face while he came in,

"Well, just let me talk, you don't have to respond but-OOF!" I threw a pillow to his face and Akamaru jumped over to me,

"Say what you want but I won't listen to you, and I never will,"

"Fine, all I wanted to ask was if Hinata wanted to go with Naruto to the festival," he smirked knowingly, and I turned to glare with him,

"What do you want in return?"

"Nothing, just tell her to come over tomorrow and we can all go together,"

"Humph, couldn't get a date so your stuck with us, huh?"

"Would you stop that?" he yelled, obviously pissed off now,

"I'll stop once you get out!"

"Fine!" once he got out, I shot up, dropped Akamaru outside, and quickly locked the door,

"And this is called a, MUA HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAA!, moment, don't you think?" I said, laughing mentally to myself, _Falls for it every time..._

"ARGH! LET ME IN KUMORI!!"

"Hm, let me look at my list of things to do...OH look, its not there..."

"FINE, WHATEVER!"

"Goodnight!!!" I screamed, burying myself under the covers, ignoring his yells and curses.

"_Hello sister..."_

"No! GET AWAY FROM ME!!"

"_Sweet dreams now...-evil cackle-"_

"H-he's not...not here...S-stop imagining...Ku...mori..." I drifted off to a non-peaceful sleep.... Nightmares once again taking over my subconscience...

"_Now stay home with Sasuke and Itachi after school, ok?" my new otosan said,_

"_Can I please go over to Kiba-kuns house, after?"_

"_...Its not polite to talk back Kumori,"_

"_Sumimasen...Gomenasai...(excuse me...sorry...)" I looked down,_

"_-sigh- but you can if you want to later,"_

"_YATTA! Arigato otosan!(Yay! Thanks Father!)"_

"_Itashimashite(Your welcome), I know how hard it is for you..."_

"_H-hai! Sayonara otosan!" I said and went to the Academy, waiting for everyone else to arrive._

"_Kiba-kun! May I come to your house?" I asked after greeting him,_

"_Hm...Yeah, sure!"_

"_Yatta!"  
"Now lets go in before we're late!" Akamaru barked and ran in with me and Kiba._

_Things were so good then... So easy... Cept for the part where my mom falls asleep(I never liked using that other term)_

"_Hah hah! Thanks for having me over Kiba! Mrs Inuzuka, Hana!"_

"_Your welcome, any time, Kumori,"_

"_Yes, we look forward to having you over again!"_

"_Heh, yeah, see you tomorrow, Kumori!"_

"_Hai! Sayonara and Konbawa! Sleep well!" I said, bowing,_

"_Hai, will do, but call us once you get home!"_

"_Hai, Konbawa!" I waved at them and began to run home, but once I got there, I senced that something was wrong...It was quiet and too soon for them to already be asleep, but all the lights were off. Suddenly, I heard a scream. Sasuke?_

"_Sasuke!" I yelled, sprinting to where I hears the irregular yelp,_

"_I-Itachi?" I whispered/choked. He looked over at me and smiled, but something was off, it wasn't the nice, reassuring smile, it was...Somewhat wicked, and evil..._

"_You should be thankful...Good bye Sasuke. Kumori, consider yourself lucky," he instantly disappeared, leaving a sobbing Sasuke, and a horribly confused me._

"_S-Sasuke?"_

"_H-he...WAHHH!!-crys uncontrollably-" all of the sudden I saw. I saw everything I didn't want to see, everything that I feared, everything I never, ever wanted to happen. My nightmares came true. They were all...dead!?!? WHY!? WHY DID EVERYONE I KNOW ALWAYS DIE!? WHAT WAS WRONG WITH ME!? The horrible sight soon dissipated, and I dropped to my knees, tears flowing freely, but I couldn't speak. My mouth was open, but no matter how hard I tried, nothing came...nothing..._

_Otosan...Okasan...Ojisan...Obasan...Oji...Oba...ONISAN!!!!!!!_

"GAH!!" I hollered, waking up from yet another nightmare.  
_"Good morning..."_  
"NO! Get out of my head!!" I screeched, running to my door, after grabbing my stuff,  
"Good morning!" someone greeted, my mind was too messed up to think about who it might be,

"AH!! GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screaming, covering my ears,  
"Whoa! Kumori! Are you really that mad?"

"Oh...Its..._you..._"

"Shya, who would it be?"

"N-No one, are you sure Naruto's coming?"

"Yeah, don't fuss little miss worry wart!"

"Hey! I'm not a worry wart! Warts are ugly,"

"And what makes you think your not?" OH, now THAT was just mean,  
"KIBA YOU FAG! WELL YOUR...FUGLY!!" I went to the washroom and locked the door, _as if this day could get any worse...Oh no, did I just jinx it?_ Well, this is gonna be interesting...


	6. Horrible Pains

I called Hinata, obviously upset.

"Na-na-naruto wants t-t-t-to go with m-me?" she asked when I told her,

"Yes, well, we're all going in a group so I guess...But I'll make Kiba leave so you guys can get some alooone time-giggle-"

"Th-Thank you...Y-your a g-great f-friend..."

"Yeah, I know..."

"So what about K-Kiba?"  
"..."

"K-Kumori?"

"He didn't ask me. And he called me ugly,"

"Wh-what?"

"W-well, in context he did,"

"Wow..."

"S-So how long are you going to be mad at him?"

"Until...Until...UNTIL I FEEL LIKE NOT BEING MAD AT HIM!!"

"Y-yeah...S-sure..."

"Hm, anyways. Come over at around 4, we need to do make up and get ready. Kay?"

"Y-yeah sure..!" we hung up and I looked at my dress, _-sigh- I shouldn't have been so personal when I chose this... _I looked at the clock, _10:00_, I thanked god that my sensei said that we would have a break.

"Ok, well, I can go on a walk..."

Kiba's POV:

"Hm...How am I going to make it up to her?"

I didn't understand why she would think I liked Ino. I mean, Ino was cute, but way to clingy... Although I'd probably give her a chance if I ever got one... Not like me and Kumori are gonna get together soon... But...Maybe tonight will change that... But... Ah! What the hell!? Me and Ino. Kiba Inuzuka and Ino Yamanaka... Ino Inuzuka...Me and Kumori. Kiba Inuzuka and Kumori Uchiha... Kumori Inuzuka... I can't tell which one sounds better... I like Kumori, and I love her like a sister... I mean, I always liked her, liked her, but... She'll never like me... So I guess I'll get over it, anyways, Ino's... Interesting. But, I'll figure it out today...

Kumori's POV:

_Stupid Kiba... What a freaken faggot... A cute... egotistic... charming... arrogant... funny... faggot... Argh!!! Stop it Kumori!! Get this through your fat head! '.....! HE WILL NEVER, EVER, EVER! LIKE YOU. YOU ARE BEST FRIENDS AND NOTHING MORE!! AHH!! I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!!! -sigh-I'm going to go train... Maybe that'll get my mind off it. Wow... training during break... How low have you gotten Kumori...What is wrong with you!?_

"Keeeyaah!!" I kicked a large rock, then paused, my face turning red, "ITAI!!!" I grabbed my foot, jumping around in pain, god damn! Sensei wasn't kidding when she said, _"Focus your chakra or else you'll just hurt yourself."_ Sheesh! She wasn't damn kidding herself. That freaken hurt!!

"Damn rock..."

"_You always were ignorant." _Sasuke's voice filled the silence.

"Humph..." I was a loss at words. I wasn't scared. This was a memory from my past... And it made me think of things I didn't want to think. _Sasuke...I-I...Why did you have to leave!? Why was revenge so important to you...! Why did you leave me...? Don't I....Matter to you? Doesn't anyone matter to you? _I hated him, but I loved him, he was one of my oldest and closest friends, even though he didn't refer to me like that... But I always came to him if something was wrong. He was my cousin/brother, and I loved him, in a sibling-like way. Before I met Kiba he was always... just THERE. Right in front of my face. Frowning when I'd call him Sasuke-bozu or Sasuke-chan. Scowling whenever I messed up his hair. Glaring when I pushed him into the lake. Death glares whenever I'd jump on his back, automatically knowing I wanted a piggy back. Practically trying to kill me with a glance when I accidentally tackled him, only wanting a hug. As much a I didn't want to admit it, I...I missed him. He was my cousin/brother and I loved him. No matter what he did, no matter how far away he was, he would always leave that scar in my life. As much as I wanted to hate him, I couldn't. Something in my heart, wouldn't except that he was gone, it just kept believing the lies it was told. I just couldn't! I wouldn't and would never 'hate him, hate him'. When I said it, it was hollow. To my surprise, when I surfaced from my pool of thoughts, I noticed the tears pouring down my cheeks and off my chin.

"S-Sasuke..." I dropped to my knees, feeling wobbly, "I-I...m-miss...You..." I slumped my shoulders, with my head down, my hair covering my face, "P-Please...Please come back..." I fell forward, wrapping my arms around my knees, shaking and dampening the earth beneath my eyes. _I can't stand it without you... Please come back... Please be here with me... Please stop this pain..._ The hurt I felt was almost unbearable. _Please... Come back... Convince me that there is love... Tell me... Tell me that it's ok... Tell me that I... Tell me that I am worth something... Tell me that I am loved... Tell me... Tell me that you love me too...Your sister... Your best friend... _The pain in my foot was nothing compared to the one in my chest.

The last thing I saw was a large shadow, and a voice, whispering distantly, "I'm sorry, Kumori... But this is for me. For you. For us. Please forgive me. But nothing will keep me from my destiny."

_Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep..Beep..Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!_

I gasped in a breath of air. Feeling as if I'd been pushed under water, with my chest feeling heavy and my skin cold. Was that... Sasuke? _Sasuke... Destinies change...Let me help change yours... Let me... Let me tell you things that I never have... Let me uncover the buried secrets I've kept for so long... Let me tell you how I feel... Let me tell you that I love you... Let me tell you that... That I miss you... Please come back brother... I need you in my life... I need you...my brother...

* * *

_

_Yeah, short chapter. I know. But Edward Elric is a cutiepie told me that some pplz like cliffhangers. =) But even I can admit that this was a fairly good chapter. Hell, this WAS a good chapter. Anyways, sorry I don't update as much as I usually do. Its schoolz=P SO MANY TESTS! THEN I HAVE HIGH SCHOOL ENTRY EXAMS! Well, whatever, I hoped you liked this chapter! Please review! And if you have to/ just want too flame, please watch your words. My self-confidence bruises easily=3. But, do what you will, I can't really force you to do whatever._ Anways, bai! PM me if ya want, I always like to talk.

Yours truely,  
Shyoko-chan  
PS: I'm so formal in this chapter!!=D LOL, 'yours truely',who am I kidding?


	7. Love me, Love me

_Sasuke...!_ I sobbed. Continuing my endless tears. Which I realized continued after I blacked out. Then I heard a voice, it was muffled, but I knew it was confused, someone shook my shoulder, but I refused to come back to the cruel world. The world that had taken both my brothers. The world that always had to prove that I wasn't special, that I meant nothing. The world that absolutely hated me. _Well I hate you too... _But the shaking wouldn't stop. So that I was pushed towards the invisible barrier that shielded me from the insults and sadness that surrounded me everyday. And at last, I was completely out of the circle. I opened my eyes. Feeling stiff and sore. I was sure that I hadn't slept over the night. I looked at the clock. 3:45_. _I had 15 minutes to meet Hinata. I was flicked in the ear.

"Itai..."

"Kumori? Are you alright?" it was Naruto's voice. _Good, it wasn't dog-breath._

"Y-yeah... I'm fine..."

"...Um ok?"

"H-how did I get here?"

"I was out training and I saw you, in a clearing," _How did I get to the clearing? Oh right...Sasuke._

"O-Oh...Thanks Naru, your a good friend..." he gave me a grin. But this wasn't a happy grin. It was forced. Sympathy and sorrow was masked behind a facade. I knew that the fact that Sasuke was gone was killing him on the inside. I still remember when I met him...

_----Flashback----_

"_HEY! Its that Uchiha kid! The one that carries Gobi no Houkou!" a man yelled. I was playing with Sasuke in the park, when I heard my name, I got off the slide where I had previously slid off, I looked up to the form standing before me, I didn't know what he meant. I knew I was different, I knew about Gobi no Houkou. But I always wondered why my mom didn't like me going out._

"_You little runt! You don't deserve to live," the man slapped me, so hard I fell over, Sasuke immediately ran beside me, glaring at the man, while I stood up, holding my now red cheek,_

"_Hey! Leave her alone!" a 5 and a half year old Sasuke said._

"_Oh, look, its 'Sasuke Uchiha'. What are you gonna do huh? Yell at me?" the mean man bent down and picked up a fairly big stone. My eyes widened and I hoped that he wouldn't-_

"_Gah!" red trickled down my forehead, a sharp pain collided with my skull, everything went blurry,_

_he bent down again and picked up an even bigger rock, Sasuke realized this and jumped on him,_

"_RUN KUMORI! HURRY-" _

"_Why you little brat!" he threw Sasuke, 10 feet away from where we were standing, I heard him yelp,_

"_I-I.... SASUKE!!" I ran overt to him, and tripped again after feeling another hard structure, make contact with the back of my head. I clutched my hair and head, horrified of the liquid that was oozing out. I reached out my bloody hand, but Sasuke was unconscious. "Sasuke..." I heard footsteps, and quickly tried to get up, I stood my ground and guarded Sasuke. Tears were forming in my eyes, out of pain and fear. "Itai...Itai...Itai..." I sobbed, "P-please mister, I didn't do anything wrong... P-please just...just leave me alone..." I whimpered, scared, for my life and Sasuke's health,  
"Do you really think I'd let you get away that easily?" he snorted, his face turning red, "You will die today, so no one will have to look at your ugly little face anymore," he pulled out a kunai and I began losing blood, turning a sickly pale,_

"_HEY! WHATTYA THINK YOUR DOING!?" a raspy boy's voice said, I looked over, and a kid with blond hair was grinning and me, he had 3 lines on either side of his face, and cheerful blue eyes, he then focused his attention back to the man, his grin turning into an deep scowl, "No one should pick on a girl, thats just wrong!" the man, whom I chose to call 'Dingo' looked over to him,_

"_Oh look, the nine tailed fox, Kyuubi no Yoko, today you will die too! Heh, look at that, 2 in one day..."_

He_ glared at him. I felt like I was being pulled down. But I had a feeling it wasn't gravity._

"_Watch out! Dingo's a mean man!!" I choked, trying to push out the air that seemed stuck in my throat,_

"_Don't worry! I'll be fine!!" he yelled back._

_I cracked open an eyelid. Seeing nothing but white. Painstakingly white. Where was I? What happened? I opened my other eye thoughts flooded in, and two things immediately popped in my mind, Sasuke! And... That blond kid. I turned my head, and saw him, he looked like a mummy, covered in bandages. I gasped, he was staring right back at me, smiling. How could he smile? He was in so much pain. Well I assumed that since he winced when he tried to wave his hand. But, I smiled back, because of common courtesy. I looked back to my other side, there was my mom, Sasuke and Sasuke's family. I threw a questioning look their way. When I noticed their concerned looks, I looked down at myself. My limbs felt numb and heavy, I could feel my hair taped down, I had wrappings along my abdomen. I hadn't remembered a thing Dingo had done. But it must've been really bad, since that other kid was on, like, lock down. I looked over at him again and smiled,_

"_Thank you." I said, simply, I really was, I couldn't been killed today. If it weren't for him and Sasuke, I then looked back at Sasuke, he too, had bandages wrapping his head, "I-I... I'm sorry S-Sasuke,"_

"_No, you don't have to apologize,"_

"_Thank you, Sasu," I grinned at him, "When can I go home?"_

"_Later today,"_

"_If you want, we could leave you to rest," my mom hesitated, but nodded,_

"_Yes, thank you. Please don't worry, I'll be fine," they left, each giving me a hug before they left, Sasuke waited, and looked at me, sadness glowing off him,_

"_Please don't be sad, Sasu, I'll be fine, please, go home and rest, you must be tired." I said, trying to reassure him,_

"_...Fine, whatever, see you later..." he gave me another quick glance and walked out, nodding his head at the blondie, gesturing a 'thanks' and 'later'. I turned over to look at him again,_

"_Thank you."_

"_Nah, its fine,"_

"_No really... You risked your life to save me..." I closed my eyes for a brief moment, as if thinking of what to say next, then opened them again, "Your a very... Wonderful person..."_

"_Thanks... I've never had anyone say that about me before..." he paused, "Anyways, I know what its like to have people with that..."_

"_Oh yes..."_

"_I don't know why though, whats wrong with me?" he asked, more to himself then to me,_

"_I don't see anything wrong... Really I don't. I think anyone would be lucky to have someone like you in they're life. I know I'm am." he blushed, grinning even wider,_

"_...Th-Thanks..." he cleared his throat, "Ahem, I'm Uzumaki, Naruto,"_

"_I'm Uchiha, Kumori,"_

"_Heh, heh, that'd explain the people that came,"_

"_Where's your family?" he was silent, and his grin dimmed, a great amount, but he still kept a smile,_

"_I-I... I don't...Have a... a family..." he replied, sadly,_

"_...I'm sorry..."_

"_Nah! ITS OK! I'M JUST FINE!!! DATTEBAYO!!" he yelled loudly,_

"_...Ok... Well, arigato... Gomenasai..."_

"_Gomen? For what?"_

"_For getting you involved,"_

"_I woulda got involved anyway..."_

"_Arigato..."_

"_Yeah, yeah." he smiled at me and I smiled back._

_This was a really wonderful start of a friendship..._

_----End of Flashback----_

"Yeah... Well..."

"Ok, well I gotta go... You promised to go with Hinata right?"

"Yeah...Um, she won't be all weird right?"

"...NARUTO!" I hit him upside the head, "Don't you dare say that about Hinata!"

"Well, its true!" I hit him again,

"She...She just..." I hesitated, not sure if I should tell him, "She....She just likes you...Alot..." it was for her own good, he'd have to know sometime later anyway,

"R-really?! Whoa, that explains SO much."

"Yeah, anyways, I gotta go meet Hina, Naruto, this means a lot to me, and to her, please don't act like an idiot."

"Hey! I resent that."

"Whatever, see you later Naru-kun!" I ran out, still in my normal clothes, wondering how the evening would play.

"KUMORI-CHAN!! I-I THINK T-THATS T-TOO MUCH!!" Hinata squealed while I applied blush on her,

"NO! Just trust me on this! Common Hina!!" I said as I struggled to continue, she was waving her arms in the air, trying to stop me,

"F-fine, wh-whatever... J-just don't m-make me l-look trampy..."

"Heh, sorry Hina, but you'd never look trampy... Ever...Your too innocent."

"Yeah, w-who made y-you the b-bad girl?"

"Just am! Sexyness is just in the genes!"

"W-what genes would t-that be?"

"Heh, you've seen Sasuke, even as his sister, I gotta admit, I can see why Ino and Sakura like him,"

"O-Ok...Now t-this is j-just awkward...."

"...Y-Yeah, your right, sorry, just wanted to prove a point,"

"B-but your right, you d-do have t-that Uchiha l-look,"

"-giggles- Thanks... But even I have to say, I look really plain,"

"N-Not a-at all!! Y-your one of t-the most b-beautiful g-girls I've e-ever met, i-inside and o-out..."

"...Ok, thanks, but this is REALLY awkward..."

"-giggles- Y-yeah..."

"I bet you think Naru's pretty hot though, don't you?"

"I-I....-blushes- Y-yeah..."

"Well, common, I'll help you with your obi sash if you help me with mine,"

"H-hai!"

"Hm, Hina, your too formal, we're all buds, you can relax!"

"...Hai... Ok, n-now help me."

"-giggles- thats it, very good Hina-chan!"

"N-No seriously, h-help me."

"Oh -laughs- ok, sure," we got ready, laughing along the way, it was fun, and in no time, we were done, she was wearing the same blue, red and orange kimono I picked out for her and I was wearing a black, crimson and brown one. We came out and saw the boys, dressed in tuxes. I scanned Kiba, he was wearing a black silt suit with red trimmings and a eggshell white blouse, then I looked over to Naruto. I laughed, and laughed, I clutched my sides, out of pain from the laughing, I almost started rolling on the floor, but common sense stopped me, its not that he looked bad. No, not even close, it was the fact that he, Uzumaki, Naruto, the number one knuckle headed ninja, was dressed in a black silt suit, with orange edges and a white blouse.

"What?!" he snapped, irritated,

"-laughs- No, its-giggles- nothing!! Ha hahahahaha!!"

"No really, whats wrong with it?"

"Nothing, -laughs- its just....YOU. UZUMAKI NARUTO. IN. A. TUX!!" I burst out laughing. And everyone stared at me like I was going crazy. To be honest, I probably was.

"What do you think Hinata?"

"I-I-blush- I-I think you l-look f-fine..."

"Thanks, you look pretty good yourself," I giggled as Hinata turned red, and Naruto winked at me.

Kiba's POV:

I stared at Kumori, she was wearing a silk black kimono, with red trimmings, and brown border collie puppies at the bottom, with a red obi sash. One part of her hair was tied up, while her bangs cascaded down and framed her face perfectly, the rest just swayed by her waist, I didn't notice that I was oggling,

"Um, Kiba? Time to go, bud," Naruto said, nudging me,

"Hm? Ah, yeah, sure whatever." I pried my eyes away from her, and looked at Naruto, who had his arm wrapped around Hinata's. I smiled, when he looked over at Kumori when it looked like Hinata was going to faint, she just winked at him and grinned. Hinata was surely in heaven right now. I was jealous... Well, somewhat jealous, as little as possible, but something wanted Naruto to be me and Hinata to be Kumori. I wanted this little sissy fit to end. I wanted to be able to hug her and get it over with. And sadly, I actually wanted forgiveness. Me. Kiba. Wanting her. Kumori. Period. There I said it. I wanted her. Not in THAT way. But I wanted her. I wanted her in my life. I wanted her with me. I wanted her to be MINE. To be able to say that I loved her. Freely. And more than a sister. Argh, how can I explain it? How will I make her believe me? Better yet. HOW, do I make her mine? That'll be hard...

"Kumori?"

"Look, I'm only talking to you, cause I want Hinata and Naruto to have a good time. So just...Just... JUST SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!!" she yelled, my hair blew back at the sudden loudness of her voice.

"I-I... Kumori...Just...just hear me out, please!" I begged, giving her a puppy dog pout, my best one,

"I-I....NO! I've listened to you too much already! Just... Just stop it Kiba, go and find Ino there if you want. I don't care." she turned away and stomped behind Naruto and Hinata, softening her steps until she was right behind them, she then smiled and hid her utter misery.

"Hey you guys! Hows it going so far?"

"Great! Hina's a lot cooler than I thought-" she hit him over the head, "Itai! I mean, I found out a lot about Hinata I didn't know about before." Hinata was startled that Kumori hit him but she laughed,

"Y-yes, its going very w-well..." Kumori clapped her hands together,

"GOOD!! Thats great!! Now common! Lets go before we miss the fireworks!"

"But the fireworks aren't on till like 9:00 and its only 6:30!"

"Yeah, but if you keep moving that slow, we'll get there by 9:00!! Anyways, did you know that if you kiss someone during new years fireworks, you'll be with them forever!" she stated, turning their heads so they faced each other._ Hm... fireworks huh_ "Yatta! Common now slowpokes! I'll race you there!!"

"But K-Kumori!! Our k-kimono's!!"

"We're ninja's, you'll figure a way..."

"You'll? Whats that-"

"See you there!" she did some hand movements and poofed away. _Damn, I gotta learn that..._

Kumori's POV:

"Ah!...Well, it might be a while till they get here..."

"Hey! Look! Its Kumo-tard!" a shrill, annoying voice said, _Ino...GOD DAMN...How could things get any worse? No! I just jinxed it! Damn! Damn! Damn!_

"Oh, hi Ino-bitch," I replied, nonchalantly, I looked over to her side and began laughing, there beside her, she had a cut out cardboard statue of Sasuke. Wow, now she took this WAAAY too far... I mean this was like, class one obsession. And second class stalking. She really needed a hobby...

"What?! Least I have a date!"

"What? With that piece-a cardboard? You really need to get over it," Ino growled,

"Something is better than nothing,"

"... Yeah, whatever, rather go myself than sink THAT low."

"You got lucky last time, little Kiba and Hina!" I shot her a glare.

"I don't need him. I don't need you,"

"Just admit it Uchiha, you like him, and your just mad cause he prefers me!" my blood was boiling, usually, I didn't have much patience with Ino, but this was a special night, and an expensive kimono,

"Yeah, sure, your sooo right. I'm just in love with him, aren't I?" I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes,

"-snort- As if he'd like you. He just pitied you cause you have no friends,"

"Heh, yeah. Sure, and you'd know about having friends, how?"

"You'll pay for that Uchiha,"

"What? You gonna break my nails?"

"More like rip them off,"

"-scoffs- Hah! As if you could, '_Oh! I broke my nail!! Now I have to paint them AGAIN!'"_

"Whatever, but you'll pay for that, nail-biter,"

"Yeah sure, dumbass,"

"Numb nut!"

"Dip-stick!"

"Hobo!"

"Homo!"

"Dingo!"

"Stalker!"

"Bitch!"

"Ass-face!"

"Mother fucker!"

"Son of a bitch!"

"Hah! I'm not a guy!"

"Oh! Now who spread that lie?"

"Argh! You...Arrgh!!" she stomped off and I felt dominant. _Ino-bitch, your lucky... I am going to send you to the farthest pits of hell next time you challenge me like that..._

"HEY!!! KUMORI!!" whoa, that was fast... I turned around, and saw Naruto running, pulling Hinata like a ragdoll beside him, looking like he was gonna tackle me, and at last, he pounced

"NARU, NO!!" he seemed to stop as if in mid air, Hinata had circles in her eyes, obviously dizzy from being dragged behind Naruto. Poor Hina... Naruto practically glomped me, but I was used to it,

"Ahh!! Kumori, how dare you leave us to run after you!!"

"Can't-gasp- breath- pant- Naruto!!"

"Ah, gomen!" I saw Kiba walk behind them, with a cool expression, that made me really want to hurt him... A lot.

"Hey, Kiba, Ino went off somewhere over there,"

"Hm, thaanks," he rolled his eyes, and I swear I heard a blood vessel pop,

"ANY...TIME..." I hissed through my teeth, pausing in between words.

"Ah...ok? Well, what're we gonna do first? Rides, food, or games?" Naruto asked,

"Oh, oh! Lets go on that coaster first!" I suggested, hoping that it'd be paired by 2, so Hina and Naru could go together. But I was upset that if I was forced to go, my chances of going with Kiba was high,

"B-But its s-so b-big!" Hinata's eyes grew large as we faced the giant structure,

"Well, thats why we have dates, we can hold on to them," Kiba said, winking at me, I glared back,

"Don't count on it dog-breath,"

"Dogs have cleaner mouths than humans,"

"Oh, that explains you then," I turned around and whipped my hair in his face, and followed Hinata and Naruto. I could tell, he was almost at the end of his nerves. _Good, welcome to my world..._

"OK!" I clapped my hands together, " Common!"

"HOLY SHIITT!!" I yelled, while the little car was going down the mountain like curve, I clutched onto Kiba, but a few seconds after, I dug my nails into him, making sure he knows that this wasn't supposed to be pleasurable. For him anyway. The ride ended and I felt light headed, _Oh dear god... I think I'm gonna chuck up some woodchips..._

"Well that was fun..." Kiba said, rubbing his upper arm, somewhat scowling at me, Akamaru just looking at me worriedly, _I'm sorry Akamaru, its not you I'm mad at..._

"Hey, Hina, Naru, why don't we eat then play some games?" I wasn't ready to be alone with Kiba just yet, but I would for SURE leave them when the fireworks. I needed to. No matter how much it hurt...

When we finished our activities, Hinata had a giant stuffed frog, which resembles Naruto greatly, and I had a big stuffed puppy, which matched my kimono. And no, it wasn't a real stuffed dog or frog, it was a plushy. Dear god, you are sick if you think I'd do that... But as much as I hated to admit it, I really did love it. The plushy.

"You guys! Um, me and Kiba... Are going to wander around for a bit, enjoy the fireworks you guys!"

"B-but! Kumori!!-" Naruto yelled, but I was already dragging Kiba alongside me, I really, REALLY wanted this to work, Hinata was my best friend. And Naru was too, this was just a perfect match. I had an eye for these things. After the couple was out of sight, I let go of Kiba,

"They're together now. You can go look for Ino. I don't care. I'll be in the meadow," when we were kids, we found this small meadow, and every year at new years eve, me and him would sneak off together and watch the fireworks. It had a great view and no one knew about it, except for Naruto and Hinata of course. I turned away from him and began walking, but I continued to feel his presence behind me. "What?"

"...Nothing..."

"Then stop following me," I didn't turn to look at him, I just continued walking, I heard Akamaru whimper, I felt sympathetic, but I wasn't gonna let that stop me,

"No,"

"Kiba," I literally felt like crying, "Please... If this is your idea of a sick game, please stop it, I don't want to play anymore..." I started running, when I got to the woods, I hid behind a tree and cried. I was really tired and frustrated. Nothing ever worked out for me. And I was tired of it. I was tired of hiding. I was tired of fighting. I was tired of my life.

"_Now, now, don't cry... She's only gone for a little while..."_ Sasuke's voice echoed, this reminded me of...

"Mom... Please... I need you... Sasuke... I miss you... Things are so hard these days... Everyone hates me... I'd rather die... Please save me from this living hell..." I was really depressed right now, and to make it worse, I heard running. _No...NO! Why, why, why!!_ But instead of a voice, I heard a bark,

"Aka...Maru?" another bark, I looked down through my swollen eyes and saw a concerned looking dog, "No Akamaru, I'm fine, really, its nothing important," I looked away, " Please, just go run along with your master," I looked at my watch, 8:55, "Its almost time for fireworks..." Great, he'd go with Ino... But if that happened, I don't think I'd be able to look at him anymore. My best friend, with a bitch like her.

"Common, lets watch the fireworks together," I picked him up and carried him. I sat down in the soft grass and looked at the stars. "Beautiful aren't they?"

"Yeah, just like someone I know," my eyes widened,

"K-Kiba?" I shook my head, "Go away, watch the fireworks with Ino, I don't-"

"Something tells me you do care, and something else tells me that you don't want to be alone,"

"Dimare Kiba...."

"Please, just let me explain-"

"No... I really don't want to hear it Kiba..."

"But-"

"NO! I WILL NOT FALL FOR YOUR LITTLE GAMES AND I WILL NOT LET THIS GO!"

"..."

"JUST GIVE IT UP, NOTHING YOU SAY WILL MAKE ANYTHING-" my eyes went as wide as dinner plates, as I stared into his dark black ones, his hair tickled and brushed against my forehead and hair. My hands tried to push him away, but he held me closer, I gave up, but still struggled against him,

"K-Kiba, let me go, now, get off me,"

"Not until to let me talk to you," his face was inches away from mine, and his breath tickled my face,

"F-fine...B-but, please..."

"Yes?"

"N-nothing...Its nothing..." I supported my body with my elbows, but he wouldn't let me up, he pushed his chest down on mine and made me lie down, I scowled,

"Please tell me why your mad at me," I've never seen this side of him before, he was gentle and calm, not demanding but polite. It freaked me out a little, but I liked it,

"Th-theres no reason... I just don't...Ino...You... Nothing..."

"Ino? What makes you think I like Ino?"

"...I don't like where this is going,"

"Tell me... Do you like me?"

"Well, yes, of course, your my best friend..."

"Do you love me?"

"Yeah, like a brother,"

"No... Are you IN love with me?"

"I-I..."

"You don't have to answer... But just tell me, are you jealous of Ino?"

"N-No... Why would I be...?"

"Maybe... You think... I'd choose... her over you?"

"I-I...N-no...Ki..." my eyes widened once again, I stared at his closed eyes, and placed my hands on his chest, I was completely stuck. His hands were on either side of my head. I felt passion and love radiating from him. I heard the 'booms' and 'pops' of the fireworks, but I couldn't concentrate on that right now. I was tired, but I didn't want to admit that I really loved this right now. My eyes were getting droopy, but I refused to give in.

Kiba's POV:

I continued to kiss her. I didn't really know what drove me to do so, but I wanted this so badly. I opened my eyes slightly, and saw chocolate orbs staring at me, tiredly. She was about to give, her eyes then closed, and I felt her wrap her arms around my neck. I smiled, and pulled away. She opened her eyes slowly, and pouted slightly.

"So... How about that?" I asked, nervously,

"..."

"...?"

"Kiba... This is gonna be really awkward later,"

"But... Your eyes are chocolate brown,"

"K-Kiba... Please... tell me... do you love me?" my heart stopped. I did. I have for forever.

"..."

"Tell me."

"..."

"Kiba Inuzuka. Answer me. Do. You. Love. Me?" she asked,

"I don't want to answer..."

"Unbelievable! YOU ASKED ME!"  
"Yeah. But I didn't demand an answer."

"Well... This is a time to answer. Its gonna be the only chance you have. Take it or leave it."

"If I answer no, will we still be friends?"

"And what if you answer yes?"

"Then... I keep my promises Kumori. Especially with you."

"... 7 years of friendship... Do you really think I'd let that go?"

"I made you a promise that I wouldn't leave. And I won't. Ever."

"Fine. But, I won't tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"If I love you."

"Fine... I won't tell you, either." I smiled at her, she did the same,

"But... I do... Like you... a lot..."

"I know..." she pushed me off her,

"We missed the fireworks..."

"No we didn't..." I said, winking at her, she blushed, which was a very rare sight,

"-sigh- Love me, love me..." she muttered to herself,

"Ah, well, there'll be time for that,"

"-laughs- Yeah, sure... But, set me straight, do you like Ino?"

"She's cute..."

"..."

"But to clingy, I mean, did you SEE that cardboard Sasuke?"

"-laughs- Yeah. Now thats just sad..." her eyes were navy though, so I knew I had said something wrong,

"By the way, when I said cute, I meant creepy,"

"Yeah, sure, whatever,"

"Your way hotter," I grinned at her, but she just frowned,

"Don't tell me lies Kiba... I'm not..."

"How would you know?"

"I have mirrors, I'm not extraordinary," she sighed,

"You are to me,"

"...Thanks Kibi..."

"Yatta! You called me Kibi!"

"Yeah..." I leaned on my shoulder, "Gomen..."

"For what?"

"For acting like a bitch,"

"Nah, you get used to it..."

"Kibi! Thats not nice," she whined,

"That kiss... You enjoyed it didn't you?"

"N-No.... Of course..."

"You did...! You did! YOOOOUUU DDIIIDD!"

"What? You liked it too..."

"How would you know?"

"Because, if you didn't, I wouldn't have the guts to do this!" she pulled my by my collar and pressed her soft lips against mine, tilting her head slightly, her eyes were already closed, it was intense. Before I could do anything, she pulled away and smiled,

"Wow..."

"I TOLD YOU SO!!" I heard Naruto's voice boom, oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! OH CRAP!

"I-it seems your r-right N-Naruto..." I looked over to Kumori, who had completely lost the blood in her head,

"SOO!! How was your guys's night, huh?"

"How was yours Naru-kun?"

"...I asked first,"

"O my god! YOU GUYS KISSED! YOU DID IT! . KISSED. HER. HINATA!!" Kumori was jumping up and down like there was no tomorrow, I couldn't help but smile at her childlikeness... "FINALLY! ALL MY HARD WORK PAID OF!!"

"W-well it seems l-like you guys hit i-it off," Hinata said, giggling.

"-giggles- Yeah..." Kumori said, smiling, my face felt hot,

"Yeah... Ok, well, lets enjoy the last of whats left of the night!" I said, cheerfully, everyone nodded in agreement, but somehow I felt like I shoulda said what I wanted...

_I love you Kumori..._

Kumori's POV:

That was great... but I didn't tell Kiba what I wanted...

_I love you Kiba...

* * *

_

_HAH! THERE! I put in some romance! But don't worry, there'll be a lot of drama so hang tight! Yaaay! And sorry about that cliffhanger in the last one... =) anyways, thanks for reading!! I love you guys!! (BUT IN A STRICTLY NON-SEXUAL WAY!!) Your great! -hands every reader a cookie-_

_Shyoko-chan_


	8. The Wisdom Rose

_2 Months Later..._

Me and Kiba weren't a couple. But we were a lot closer. But every second we were together, slowly and painfully killed me. I wanted to tell him. I wanted to tell him that I loved him. To tell him that I loved the way he smiled at me. To tell him that I loved the way he'd wake me up in the morning, how he would loudly make his way into my room, and sit by my bedside, until I woke up. I loved the way he held me when I had the same dreams about Sasuke. I loved the way he comforted me when I thought my life was worthless. Every time we were together, something in my mind screamed, "I LOVE YOU, PLEASE LOVE ME TOO! PLEASE BE WITH ME! PLEASE...LOVE ME!" It was hard, so I decided I would tell him. _Maybe... But why do I feel like this'll leave me in disappointed?_

"I love you, Kiba," I practiced in the mirror, then I stuck my tongue out at myself, "Nah, too... BAD!"

"I...think I love you..." _no_ "This is gonna sound weird but, I think I love you," _gross,_ "Remember when we said we'd tell each other if we loved each other? Well, I... love you, Kiba Inuzuka..." _Argh!!_ I threw myself on the bed and pressed a pillow against my face and drowned out my screams. _How can I tell him? How do I explain these feelings? I love you, Kiba, how can I tell you so you'll believe me?_

"Hey!" I heard a voice greet, "Meet me in the park at five, I needa talk to you about... something..." he said, grinning widely at me, he didn't have his hood on like usual, which confused me, but I answered, trying to sound unfazed,

"OK, sure... I was meaning... to talk to you about something too..."

"Great! Ok, well, I need to pick up some things... See you at five!"

"Hai, hai, sure, whatever floats your boat..." I rolled over, inwardly excited, but scared outta my brain. I got up and went over to Hinata's. I needed to talk to someone. Anyone. Something seemed to drag me down. I really didn't want to talk to him... But I wanted to too. But instincts told me I shouldn't talk to him... Something would go wrong. I know it would. But I ignored that.

"Hina... Should I tell him?"

"W-well that depends, a-are you absolutely sure you love him?"

"Hina, I think I'm IN love with him,"

"T-totally infatuated w-with him h-huh?"

"...Totally..."

Kiba's POV:

I was hanging out with Shikamaru, looking at the clouds and chatting. Ok, well that sounded really gay, but I was having some trouble,

"So, I should tell her,"

"-sigh- So troublesome, hai, if you really, truly love her,"

"I do..."

"Then thats all, then, now, would you quiet down? I wanna take a nap, you and your troublesome girl talk...-yawn-" I looked over at him and 3 seconds later, I head light snoring... Ah, thanks Shika, your loads of help... I stood up and went to the flower shop.

"One red rose please..." I said,

"Oh, who's the special lady?" Sakura turned and looked at me, I didn't see her, I wasn't really focusing right now,

"Um...-blush- what makes you think...that?"

"Well, red rose, and you, dog boy, don't really fit. Second, your blushing, and third, its Kumori ain't it?" she asked, smirking at me,

"... Yeah..."

"Gonna tell her?" she was reading me like a children's book, with flawless ease,

"Maybe..."

"Well, careful,"

"What? Why?"

"You tend to screw these things up,"

"Not true,"

"That time you tried to stop Kumori from fighting Ino?"

"How'd you know about that?"

"Ino was ranting about it,"

"Don't you hate Kumori then?"

"Nah, she's cool, I know Ino, and her... Hold on the past,"

"Like Sasuke?"

"Hai... Tell me, would you go out with Ino?"

"What? Why?"

"Cause I got a feeling she wants to talk to you," she pointed to Ino, who was smiling sweetly at me, Sakura greeted her and turned to get my flower, _Thanks a lot Sakura, your just oodles of help..._

"Hey, Kiba-kun," she said, swaying back and forth on her heels,

"Uh... Hi..." I rubbed the back of my neck, smiling nervously at her,

"Wanna go hang out?"  
"Uh... I'm not sure I..."

"Oh common... if this is about Kumori, I swear I won't do anything..."

"Um... I guess..."

"It'll only be a little while... Common, Kibi..." _Since when does she call me Kibi? Only Kumori's aloud to call me that...Ah well..._

"Um... ok?"

"Great! Swing by my place at around 4:30!"

"B-but...!" I didn't get to say anything else, she was already running away,

"Ok! One rose,"

"Thaaanks..."

"Hey, buck up! You got two dates now," she said, trying to give me a joking smile,

"... But..."

"-gasp- NO! Your are not going to-"

"YES OK!? YES!! GOD!"  
"Well, be careful... I know Ino, and I don't think she's gonna let it go,"

"Whatever. Hey. Sakura, why are you working at the flower shop?"

"... I-I... No reason. Just cause."

"...Doubt it... Anyways, I gotta go pick something up..."

"-squeals- Your getting a-"

"At least knock before you get into my mind,"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!"

"Heh, ok, bye Sakura,"

"Bye! Good luck!"

Kumori's POV:

"I love you... I love you... I love you... Kiba..." I mumbled, walking through the streets of Konoha, I was suddenly eating dirt when someone sat on top of me, "Mpherally doofersmirch, DARFFOOMA," Translation: Whoever it is, GET OFF ME!!

"Kumori!! I finally found you!" Naruto's voice blared into my ears,

"Narffuoofle, darfoome!!" Translation: Naruto, get off me!!

"Ah ok! So... how does the floor taste?"

"Like the back end of a horse, or worse, your cooking," he ignored my comment and continued,

"So! Tsunade told me to get you, she has urgent news to tell us, also, me and Hina are going steady!"

"Oh, Naru! Thats great!! Oh, I am so proud of you!!" I hugged him and started jumping around,

"Ah! Thank you Kumori, thanks for the tips and encouragement!"

"Oh, Naru, I've waited for so long for this! Ah! Thank you!"

"Hai, hai! Hinata is great, ARIGATO KUMORI!"

"Arigato, you made her dreams come true, and some of mine,"

"Ah, hai," I was bursting with excitement, still clinging on to him,

"You know, I love you? As a brother of course,"

"Yeah, I know sis," we had started calling each other that ever since Sasuke left,

"Ok, well, common, Tsunade's gonna have your ass if we take a long time,"

"Yeah," I grabbed his hand and used my now flaring energy to drag him with me, _Yes! Hinata and Naruto are FINALLY together! YATTA YATTA YATTA!!!_

Kiba's POV:

"Hey, Hana, do you think this is gonna work?"

"Hai, unless you manage to screw-"

"I WILL NOT SCREW IT UP!"

"KIBA! YOU SHOULD BE OUT TRAINING WITH AKAMARU, NOT DISCUSSING YOUR FEELINGS TO YOUR SISTER!!"

"AHH!! HAI!! HAI!! BYE HANA-"

"NOOOOWWW!!!"

"Geez, no wonder dad left..."

"WHAT'S THAT!?!?"

"I said, I'm going!!" I grabbed Akamaru and quickly left, _Dear god, she could actually kill someone by nagging them like that..._ I looked at my watch, 4:15... Oh damn! This better be quick, cause if Kumori sees me with Ino, she's gonna have BOTH our heads...

Kumori's POV:

"Hai, Tsunade-sama?"

"Yes, since you are related Sasuke, I'm sending you to go on the second trip to get Sasuke Uchiha back."

"Um... Yes... Is this mandatory?" she eyed me slightly,

"You don't want your brother back?"

"H-hai! Of course.. its just, its really... short notice,"

"Gomen but you will be leaving tomorrow morning, Naruto will be picking you up,"

"H-hai... Ok Tsunade-sama... B-but, how long are we... going to be..."

"We don't know. Until you absolutely need to come home,"

"...Ok..."

"Common Kumori! Cheer up! We get to try again to bring Sasuke home!" Naruto attemped to comfort me, I didn't want to let him down, because I wanted him back too... But...

"H-hai Naru-kun..." I forced a smile, "Gomenasai, I have to go... I'll see you in the morning Naruto..."

I waved at them and left quickly, trying to find a way to tell Kiba, its almost 5... I should head to the park... Great, here we go! I plastered on a smile and tried to find the right words. I had butterflies already, but I wanted this to happen. I was leaving anyway...

Kiba's POV:

"So, what did you wanna talk to me about?" I was in the park with Ino, she wanted to come here, and since the timing was close, I had the rose and the surprise in my inside-jacket pocket. Ino was seemingly thinking about how to reply,

"Ah, nothing, can't I spend some time with m favorite dog-boy?" _Uh...ok?_

"Right... Ok, well, its almost 5, I have to meet Ku...mori..." she stepped forward, looking intently at me, I made a loud gulping noise, and felt myself sweating,

"Oh, come now, its ok..." she traced the pattern of my jacket stitch with her index finger, with her other hand on my chest, I backed up, only to find my backside leaning against a tree, did she plan this?

"Um, actually, no it isn't, see, if your here, she's gonna think that we're on a date,"

"So... What do you call this then?"

"Um, you said you wanted to hang out,"

"Aw, Kibi, now that hurts," she pouted, and moved closer, so she was pressing against me,

"U-uh, yeah, you should...Um... leave...Like...now." (ok, yeah I know, Kiba doesn't say 'like' but I'm making him more... Um, whats the word? Ah, whatever...)

"Don't you...like me? Kiba...kun?"

"Um... yeah... Not sure if I should answer that..."

"Kiba...You know you can be open and honest with... Me... Most of all..."

"Ne, I don't think so," she smirked at nothing, and evil glinted in her eyes,

"How about...If I do...This..." she leaned forward and kissed me. She _kissed me._ And it wasn't enjoyable, I felt disgusted, as if I had just killed my best friend. She pulled away and smiled, turning around. The clock ticked 5. And after the wad of blond was a fair distance away, I saw the gut wrenching, eye-poking, constipation starting look that my actual best friend gave me. It was a look of pure horror and hurt. I shuddered and winced, but nothing made the terrible image go away. Her eyes were an ugly shade of gray, looking metallic in the dim sunlight that remained, haunting over the tall green trees, tears sparkled and dared to fall at any second. Her jaw was open, and she looked completely shattered. I wiped my mouth, wanting to spit out the vile Ino spread over to me.

Kumori's POV:

I just witnessed the most... BARFTASTIC event of my life. Ino... on Kiba like a lion on a gazelle. I felt my mouth water, and the puke wanting a quick exit. I felt myself loose all rationality and sanity. My jaw was open as Ino was approached me. She licked her lips and shoved me on my shoulder. I swayed a bit and felt a tear, trickling down my cheek and drop onto the ground. My heart shattered into a thousand little pieces. My chest throbbed, and I felt like fainting. Kiba looked pale, with a slight shade of green. I swallowed the lump in my throat, and stepped forward, praying that this was just a dream. _Please...Please just let this be a dream..._He started to walk towards me, but my nerves didn't listen to me, I didn't run, I didn't cry, I didn't faint. I just stood there, trying to recognize the reality I was facing, I thought... I though... Maybe... I had found someone... special... kind... perfect... mine... But I thought wrong. Admittedly, I had thought he loved me. I had thought he'd cared. But I guess not...

_----Flashback----_

"_I won't leave you Kumori... I promise..."_

"_Pinky swear?"_

"_Pinky swear."_

"_-giggle- Arigato Kiba-kun..."_

"_Think nothing of it..."_

"_We'll be together forever, right?"_

"_Hai! Count on it!"_

_----End of Flashback----_

I let the tears flow freely, and I kept my mouth shut. I would let him explain. I would forgive him. But I don't think I'll ever be able to love him... Ever again.

"Kumori..." he whispered, straining his voice,

"..." I didn't reply, I couldn't find the right words, actually, I couldn't find, _ANY_ words,

"I-It isn't my f-fault..."

"..."

"Please, Kumori... say something..." I kept staring at him, my shirt completely wet from the tears that fell from my chin,

"..."

"Gomen...Gomen..."

"...!" he reached into his jacket, and pulled out a rose.

"I know this isn't going to help... But... you have to believe me when I say, I didn't plan that or want that to happen... Please believe me..." I nodded, drawing my attention to the rose, my tears slowed, "I wanted to give this to you..." unwillingly, I held out my hand, and he placed it gently in my palm, closing my fingers around it, I pulled my hand back and took in a deep breath, finally about to say something...

"...-sigh- Do you believe... that roses... can tell the truth?"

"...?" he looked at me, puzzled, but I continued, hiccuping through the now starting tears,

"He likes me... He likes me not... He likes me... He likes me not," continued the cycle, getting down to the final 3 petals,

"...!"

"...He likes me not... He likes me..." the breeze picked up, and it was getting dark,

"...He likes me..." I continued slowly, closing my eyes, the petals on the ground were swept away in the wind, they danced around us, and my hair was floating around my face.  
"Not..."

* * *

_Yes, I know! I made it super, super sad, and I plan on keeping it that way! MUA HAHAHAHAHA! Ok, thanks for reading dudes and dudetts! I loves you! (Again, not in a sexual way)_

_Shyoko-chan_


	9. Confessions and New Friends

I continued to stare at him, and I had an itch to walk away.

"..." I didn't say anything, roses never lied. Never.

"I-I... So what does this mean?" he asked, startling me with a loud voice,

"Goodbye Kiba. Thanks for making me believe in you. My downfall was apparent...Wasn't it?" I asked, I dropped the flower stem, and looked away, "I thought... That I had finally found someone... That loved me... Well... I knew this was going to happen... I knew I shouldn't have come..."

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WEREN'T GOING TO LET GO 7 YEARS OF FRIENDSHIP!"

"...That was then I thought you actually were my friend... But lies don't count now..."

"THATS BULL SHIT! AND YOU KNOW IT!!"

"..." I turned and began walking home, with him jogging beside me,

"Y-You don't believe me do you..."

"Look, if you want my forgiveness, you got it, happy?"

"I didn't want that to happen,"

"Well, it did,"

"This isn't fair!"

"My life isn't fair, get used to it,"

"WHATS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

"Nothing..." I said, "Everything..." I whispered,

"LISTEN TO ME!"

"I'm standing right here, I can't do anything but listen right now..."

"I didn't want to kiss her,"

"But you did,"

"But I-"

"If you didn't want that to happen, you coulda prevented it, so just drop it ok!?" I snapped,

"I love you!" the little pieces of my heart jumped, but I fought through the shock,

"Lies are something for the blind, they can't see through the thick fog that hides you from the truth,"

"But I'm not lying!"

"Whatever Kiba. Theres no point in arguing about it now."

"Whats that supposed to mean?" we were at his house now, and I knocked on the door,

"Its us!" soon after, the door opened to see a shocked Tsume and Hana,

"Kumori! Your eyes are all... red and-"

"PUFFY!" Tsume yelled, dragging me inside, and sitting me down. It looked like a scene from old detective movies, where the criminal is questioned, "Now, tell me what happened,"

"Nothing, mom!" I said, covering my misery with a sweet and peppy voice,

"No, really now! Tell Tsume all about it!" I frowned, my expression turning dark,

"I. SAID. NOTHING!" I snapped and quickly went to my room. I grabbed my backpack and packed all the necessities, I changed into my pajama's and set my ninja outfit on a chair, ready for the next day.

"Let us in! Kumori! You better open this door right now!"

"No! Just leave me alone!!" I screamed back, leaning against the door,

"Fine! Let Kiba in!"

"No! ESPECIALLY NOT HIM!" I heard grunts of effort, and the door swung open, and I was slammed onto the floor, I yelped in pain but no one seemed to notice, Kiba was forced in and Tsume closed and locked the door.

"Are you ok?"

"Never. Better." I hissed through my teeth, he went over to me and offered a hand, I didn't take it, instead I stood up on my own and rubbed my sore back. I glared at him, but he was persistent,

"Talk to me,"

"What if I have nothing to say,"

"Then just listen,"

"I got no choice, we're locked in here."

"When I said I loved you, I meant it,"

"Yeah. Sure."

"Really Kumori, I love you, not in a brotherly way, I love you, ever since we were kids, but I didn't know it then, I loved you and wanted to spend every single second with you,"

"..."

"I wanted you to be happy, I just wasn't sure if you'd be happy with me, or with someone else,"

"Well... Little too late..."

"What do you mean by that!?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow." he gaped at me,

"Leaving. Where?"

"I'm going with Naruto to look for Sasuke,"

"Unbelievable, after all this we have to say good bye for who knows how long!"

"Like you care,"

"I do,"

"No matter what you say Kiba, I don't think I'll ever believe you," he scoffed,

"You really do act like a bitch sometimes," he stepped in front of me, looking down,

"Then why do you try so hard?"

"I told you. I love you," I covered my ears and closed my eyes, I turned away from him,

"Stop it....Stop it! STOP IT!!" I screeched, (Wow, she does this a lot doesn't she?)

"Not, until, you say something back."

"Like what!?"

"Tell me you hate me. Tell me that you don't love me. Tell me you want me out of your life, and I'll go. I just want you to be happy, I... I don't care with who... I want you to stay in my life, I want you to stay with me, but if thats not what you want... I'll leave." my eyes were getting watery and everything was fuzzy,

"..." I choked and inhaled, "... Th-then... Why do I find it so hard... so hard to believe you?"

"...Because you don't have enough proof to say I'm not lying, you always were like that... Always thinking rationally..."

"At least _I_ think..." little rivers of tears flooded and the floor was wet,

"No matter how much it hurts, I'll leave if you want me to."

"... Prove it."

"What?"

"I don't believe you, make me believe you, you said that I was always rational."

"..."

"What?"

"I can't prove it,"

"...See? This is what I mean! You can't prove it!" I stomped my foot like a 3 year old and pouted,

"You won't believe me if I do,"

"What makes you think that?"

"Because I told you already. I love you. And I think thats all the proof I need," he stepped forward and pinned me against a wall, both hands on either side of my face, I looked away and pink crept over my cheeks, he looked down at me. This scene was far too familiar,

"Kiba stop it."

"No."

"Get away from me."

"I don't think you mean that."

"Yes I do! Now back off!" I tried pushing him away, but he didn't budge,

"Now. Tell me what I want, or don't want, to hear,"

"I DON'T HAVE TO! JUST...SCREW OFF!" I punched his chest,

"Kumori..." he breathed, I jumped a bit at the hot air that washed over my neck, "Tell me."

"I-I... I have nothing to prove to you. _I'm _the victim!" I stated, leaning back as far as I could,

"Stop that. We promised each other. We would tell each other, I told you, now...Tell me..."

"No! I don't have to and nothing you do can make me," I felt a shiver run up my spine, but I had no idea why that happened, this was Kiba. Theres no reason for this anyway,

"If...I prove...it...You have to...promise...You will believe me..." he said slowly, almost in a hushed tone, Kiba nuzzled my nose with his, slightly, and I turned away,

"-gasp- Um... -shakes head- I-it depends...what it is..." ...Something caused a searing pain in my lips, well thats gonna leave a mark. I gasped slightly, and crossed my arms in front of my chest, a failed attempted at pushing him away, again. I felt a warm hand, stroking my stomach from my waist. I mumbled something incoherent, I didn't even know what I was trying to say. He grabbed my wrist and slammed it onto the wall. Kiba was never the gentle type. And I could never imagine him EVER being gentle. Ever. The tears didn't stop, I wanted him to stop. But... I wanted him... I loved him. I wanted to kiss him back. But... I felt Ino's presence, and it was wrong. I wanted to puke. So much... The heat near my waist vanished, and my other hand was pinned. I didn't close my eyes. I couldn't. Much like Gaara, I felt that if I closed my eyes, my soul would be eaten away. Except I felt like my pride would be stripped away instead. I struggled to remain myself, along with my dignity, which was, less than enough.

"_Common now Kumori...Give in... You know you want too..."_

_Wh-who are you?_

"_I'm Kochoumakai," _(OK, well, in my world, I'm not japanese, but I am asian, so I tried to figure out how to say it, Kochou means butterfly and makai is supposed to be hell. Kumori originally means shadow. So it all fits, Kochoumakai means(or is supposed to mean) Hell butterfly, because of the japanese way of saying the last word, first in english. Hell, I don't know! I'm just a minor! Geeze! Back off! Kochoumakai is my friend too, well not, physical friend, but ya know...)

_Who the hell are you then?_

"_I'm a part of Tenshi no Akuhei."_

_Thats...uh...very interesting..._

**You really are clueless aren't you_​?_** A low voice growled, _Gobi?_

"_Stop pretending that you aren't hurt. Stop acting like this. We're sick of it."_

_What do you mean by that!?_

"_You've denied it for to long! Its giving me a damned migraine!"_

_I don't care. Ino is better for him. So shut up.  
"You love him."_

_Stop it! Just leave me alone!_

"_Admit it, you believe him, you just don't want to get hurt again after you leave tomorrow,"_

_Well your wrong._

"_LISTEN TO ME! JUST ENJOY THE TIME YOU HAVE LEFT WITH HIM!" _Kochoumakai screamed,

I shuddered and noticed him staring at me, he needed to breath. Sometime or another. He pulled away at last and we both panted heavily.

"Believe me now?"

"Get away from me!"

"...!" he backed away slightly, the tears have long stopped, but I felt like they were gonna start again,

"...I-I'm sorry..."

"..." he looked at me with a raised eyebrow,

"I felt Ino. Like she was watching us. I just can't take it, _I was supposed to be your first kiss,_" I tried to change the subject,

"But you were... Remember?"

_----Flashback----_

"_Hey Kibi!" a small 10-year-old me greeted, wow, I grew a lot,_

"_Hi!"_

"_Kibi... You promise you won't leave me?"_

"_-sigh- I told you that. I won't ever."_

"_Reeeeally?"_

"_God your annoying,"_

"_Its a gift."_

"_Yeah, you are."_

"_-giggles- Thanks. Your a cutie yourself,"_

"_Hm, are you flirting?"_

"_Nah, just thought I'd get your hopes up,"_

"_Aw, thats cold."_

"_Hm, maybe, but you aren't."_

"_What the hell?" Yeah, I know, a 10 year old Kiba saying, 'what the hell'. Heh, heh, cute,_

"_-giggles- Ok, I have to meet Hina-chan."_

"_Sure. Whatever," I kissed him lightly, and he was painted red,_

"_Hah! I knew you'd fall for that!"_

"_My first kiss was you!?"_

"_What, you prefer Hina?"_

"_N-no! God no!"_

"_Ha ha, the dumb act is cute,"_

"_...Thanks?"_

"_Ok! Bye Kibi!"_

"_Yeah. Bye." I ran away and looked back, waving at him, ok, well that was embarrassing, at least he thinks it was only to tease him... I sighed, least my first kiss was him..._

_----End of Flashback----_

"It still feels wrong..."

"Really?"

"Kochoumakai... told me to tell you..."

"Wait! Who the hell is Kouchoumakai?"

"Its Kochoumakai! (Yeah, it DOES make a difference.) And...She told me to tell you..."

"Tell me what?"

"I love you."

_Yeah, I know, I'm soooo evil... MUA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Going skiing with my class tomorrow... Yatta! -devilish grin- Sorry, but your gonna have to wait deary. But, there might be a make out sequence in the next one. Err, well, thats all I'm gonna say. I really don't like writing those. They make me really, really uncomfortable... But they're necessary... The lemon might be a lime though. Lime as in not describtive. =D sorry, but I'm not ready for that yet... Gross...OK, till next timez my humble readerz!_

_Shyoko-chan_


	10. Make up's

"I love you." he gasped slightly, seemingly not believing me,

"...!"  
"I love you. I didn't want to admit it though, I knew I was leaving tomorrow and I didn't want to get hurt again... Please forgive me... I'm so sorry... But... I can't help but think... about you and Ino... me and you..." he reached out his hand and stroked my cheek with his thumb, I flinched, and moved away,

"The only way you'd hurt me, was to not tell me that, its all I needed to hear,"

"Kiba...But the rose said... you didn't like me," he pulled me into his arms,

"Thats because I don't," he paused, "I _love_ you,"

"Kiba," I sobbed, finally letting my subconscious rest, "I don't want to leave you..."

"But you won't."

"...?"

"When we were in the park, I gave you that rose," I nodded,

"...And?"

"There was something else..." he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box, with a ribbon tied around it, for a second, I thought he was proposing, "...Open it," I looked at him, confused, but went on and tried to untie the bow, I heard him chuckle.

"Damn ribbon..." I finally had it, I ripped the dumb ass ribbon, and little shreds of crimson silk fluttered down onto the wooden floor. I wiped my eyes from the remaining moisture that strayed, and looked at the white box.

"Go ahead...!" he urged, I tugged the box open and saw two rings. They were both gold. They were ingraved, both saying, '_Wherever you are, whatever you do, whatever you think, I'll always love you...' _And on the inside, it read, _'You and me. Forever. With all my love. K..U.'_

"K-Kiba..." I stuttered, the water works started again,

"They're promise rings." he took one and slid it onto my left hand ring finger and put one on his, I stared at my hand. Then at him. And continued to sob, he had that warm, cute smile on, his eyes pleading for me, not to reject him, I jumped on him, through the tears, instantly brightening the mood,

"O my god! Kiba! Your such a... a... WHATEVER IT IS, ITS REALLY, REALLY, GOOD!" it took a moment for him to react, but he got the gist after a bit and jumped along with me, "K-Kiba, are you sure you want to give this to ME?" I asked, _Please don't let this be a joke...Please...PLEASE!_

"Its engraved! Of course its for you!" I pushed him and wrapped my arms around his neck, squeezing him closer and closer to me,

"S-so your ok with me... leaving?"

"I'll always be with you..."  
"Yes... but you'll be here with Ino..."  
"...Are you gonna bug me about that?"

"...No... I trust you...I trust you..." the second time I repeated it, it was more for myself,

"...Hai. So, tell me, who the hell is Kochoumakai?"

"She's apart of Tenshi no Akuhei, whatever that means,"

"...Ok?" I bit my lip,

"Kiba...When you kissed me, did you do it just to prove something, or because you really wanted to?"

"..."

"Now, now Kibi... Tell me." Theres a lot of sharing with these two, isn't there?

"Both. I wanted to kiss you, and I wanted to prove something."

"Which one more?"

"Give me a break. I'm a teen. I have hormones."

"And I have PMS, there, we're even."

"Oh damn, you aren't on your....?"

"No. You would know, I'd give you a serious beating if I were."

"...Good point..."

"Kiba, thank you, I love it!"

"Ahem..."

"Hm? Oh, you should get that cough checked up on."

"..."

"I'm kidding!"

"Yeah. I know."

"So, how long are they gonna keep us locked in here?"

"How about we find out?"

"...?" I raised an eyebrow,

"Just play along..." he took my hand and let me to the door,

"What?" he grinned and pushed me against the door, making a loud, _'thump'_,

"Itai...!"

"Listen. Their standing right there right?" he whispered, so low, I almost couldn't hear it, nevertheless I tilted my head, with my ear against the door, only to hear quiet mumbles,

"_Are they fighting?" _Hana asked,

"_Heh heh, maybe."_

"_Well shouldn't we stop it?"_

"_Nah, Kiba can handle himself... Um... No wait, thats Kumori..."_

"_Ah! I'm opening the door, I don't want my little brother and sister to get hurt,"_

"_No! Let her get it all out! He'll be fine."_

"_Oh, whatever, but if I hear a scream, I'm blowing down this door,"_

"_Hai, hai, whatever."_ Wow, since when was the teenager the mom?

"Hai...?" he put his hands on both sides of my waist, and breathed into my ear, I shuddered,

"Well..." he pressed against me, and I felt hot,

"O-Ooh..." I understood what he meant, we did the same trick at Sakura's party last year, cept we didn't actually make contact... But, it was so much harder to keep our composure, Kiba had to keep my mouth shut with his hand. I placed my hands on his shoulders, near his neck, and nodded.

"_Its really quiet..." _Tsume's voice said,

"_...Maybe their...Um...Stuck..."_

"_What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"_

"_Like, when you can't say anything, and you just stare at the other person!"_

"_Oh."_

"_What the heck are they doing!?"_

"_I thought you said-"_

"_I was guessing!"_

I giggled a bit at the mini argument that was happening outside, and Kiba smirked at me,

"We don't really have to-" I cut him off by kissing him. Kiba, being the slow person he is, was rigid at first, but after a few seconds, caught on and kissed back. I felt comfortable this time. Because this was something that reminded me of our child hood, of the times where we didn't have a care in the world. Well, maybe not the kissing part, but the pranking bit. Um... Yeah. My right hand found its way to his hair, while the other was just draped over his shoulder. I fell onto the door again(I don't know how ok? It just happened, so get over it!!) I felt him smile when I tugged at his hair, I couldn't help but giggle myself, so we broke the intimate moment, and stared at each other,

"_Hey! What do you think they're doing?"_

"_Dunno."_

"_Its been really quiet..."_

"_Hm..."_

"_Lets go in." _I hit my elbow on the door,

"_Ah, ok, they're fine." Tsume sighed,_

"_But they've been in there for a long time now."_

"_..."_

Kiba traced his lip over my cheek to my ear, and I smiled,

"Do you think they're falling for it?"

"They can't hear us..."

"Oh...I can change that."

"What do you mean?" he moved back to my lips and rejoined us. Out of no where(I'm running out of starters), I felt his cool tongue slide over my bottom lip. My heart skipped a beat. I've been waiting for this for a while now... So I let him in. I parted my mouth a tiny, itty, bitty, bit, it felt kinda weird, but a good weird. Not a, oh crap, oh crap, of crap!' moment. His hand moved from my wait to my cheek, gently caressing it, while the other hovered over the hem of my tank top(Ok, well, I wear a tank top and boxer shorts to bed ok?). Realizing he couldn't get enough access(is it just me, or does that sound wrong?), Kiba slightly bit my lip, it was somewhere between a bite and a nibble, but it still hurt, I opened my mouth to say 'Ow!', which was a really bad choice, since he took that opportunity to sneak his tongue, in. I made a 'Mrffle' sound, but didn't pull away, but as a come back, I pulled on his hair, but he didn't really understand what I was getting at, instead, Kiba decided memorized every part. When his tongue touched mine, a jolt of electricity ran up my spine. The adrenaline in my veins was flowing freely, and I relished the feeling, but as soon as it came. He traced a line from my lips to my neck, licking and biting the crook between my neck and collarbone. I let a load moan escape, _Perfect..._

"_What the hell?"_

"_It doesn't sound like their fighting..." Tsume added,_

"_No really?"_

"_What are they doing?"_

"_I wonder if their...Um..." _On the other side of the door, Hana made a sign with her hands, the one where both her index fingers are clinging together? You know?

"_No! I always it to be Kumori but, not when he's only 13!!" _(Yeah, I made them 13, kinda...odd for um...)

"_Should we go in?"_

"_No. Maybe we just heard wrong."_

Before I could say anything, Kiba reached up my shirt, the sudden coldness of his hand made me yelp,

"_What was that?"_

"_...I don't think that was a painful yelp."_

"_So they are...?"_

"_...I don't know!"_

"_What do we do!"_

"_Stop asking me!! How am I supposed to know!?"_

"_I don't know!"_

"Kiba... They think we're..."

"Heh heh..."

"They really think we're... Hah, who are they kidding?"

"...What do you mean?"

"I'm way outta your league..."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah!" Kiba took his hand out under my top and squeeze the sides of my ribs, making me giggle uncontrollably,

"_Hey! She's giggling! They really are...!"_

"_Should we go on?"_

"_Nah... Wait until the next noise."_

"_Why?"_

"_So we can catch them red-handed!"_

"_-sweat drop- Um... Ok?"_

"OK...Go." Kiba signaled,

"-sigh- ok..." we backed away from the door, knowing that Tsume and Hana would soon be bursting in,

I sighed again, _This is so degrading, but SO fun!_ I let out a breathy, 'Ooh Kiba...!' and soon enough, the door broke off its hinges revealing a very wide eyed Tsume and Hana,

"Why heeelllloooo..." I said slowly, tilting my head to the side,

"...Hi! So...Um...How was the... talk?" Tsume said nervously,

"You tell us." Kiba answered,

"...OK! Well...We should...Eat...now..." Hana replied, twitching slightly,

"Whatever. You guys are so dead later." I growled, leaning forward a bit.

"-gulp-Um, chickens ready!" Hana said, running out of the room,

"Uh...Hai! Lets go!" Tsume stepped backwards slowly and sprinted away,

"Gr."

"Ha ha! Common."

"..." I grunted and followed hesitantly.

"Goodnight Hana, goodnight mom." I bowed respectfully after yelling the full amount of my vocal chords at them,

"Goodnight Kumo." they bowed back and I headed to my room, _One more night...Then...goodbye..._ I groaned and flopped onto the bed,

"Hey..." Kiba's voice echoed against the bare room(Its just a bed, a desk, and night stand, and a closet, she didn't decorate it yet=P)

"Oh. Hi." I turned over but didn't get up, I was too tired,

"Ooh, do I sense some doom and gloom up in here?"

"I don't want to leave... But I want Sasuke-kun back..."

"Then let Naruto go."

"But he's MY brother."

"The only way to get me to stay, is for you to stay."

"...Kiba, try to understand."

"No. I just can't. I'm sorry, but I can't."

"What if Hana went away!? Wouldn't you want to get her back?"

"I would take you along with me."

"-groan- Kiba, stop making this hard for me."

"It doesn't have to be hard."

"Please...Kiba..."

"Goodnight, Kumori."

"K-Kiba!"

"Goodnight!"

Normal POV:

And so, the two went to bed, without another glance or word at another. Kumori was deeply upset, and Kiba was emotionally confused. The young couple couldn't sleep, both their minds infested with thoughts of one another. Kumori lied in bed, staring at the ceiling, waiting for morning to come, seeing as whenever she closed her eyes, the image of her mothers death replayed over and over again.

"Okasan..." she whimpered, tightening her grip on the thick covers, "Sasuke...Kiba..."

It seemed to her as if no matter what she did, or wanted, all her loved ones disappeared one by one. Kumori closed her eyes again, letting her imagination take flight. The calm sounds of the outside world slurred and whirled together, between the crickets hum and the crows cry. And soon, she slipped into unconsciousness.

_Kumori was in class, nudging Kiba as he slowly fell asleep beside her,_

"_Kiba...Wake up..." the little girl whispered, careful to not catch the attention of their sensei, "Kiba." she shook him carefully, but he didn't move, "Kiba? Wake up! Sensei is watching!" Kumori warned in a hushed tone, the young boy still continued to be motionless, "K-Kiba?" Kumori checked his pulse. Nothing. She began to breath rapidly, taking in sharp breaths. "Kiba? Are you ok?" Nothing._

The picture swirled, and soon faded away, Kumori shot up from her bed, panting and drenched. She couldn't survive like this, this needed to change. Something, ANYTHING needed to change. If she continued to get these nightmares, soon, she would slip away under the blanket that suffocated her until she was nothing. Not until a moment after did she notice that she was shaking. Kumori didn't care if he was mad, she wouldn't be able to sleep under these conditions. The terrified female(Wtf, female, I sound like a...a...a physician! LOL) draped her blanket over her head and stalked over to Kiba's door. She knocked three times and let herself in, all the while, looking at the lump that formed, somewhat in the middle of the bed,

"...K-Kiba?" she asked, a low grumbling sound was heard, and Kiba threw off the blanket, looking at her, the fragile girl got under the covers, and he turned over onto his back, holding her in his arms, whispering words that calmed her knotted nerves,

"Its ok... I'm here..."

"I'm sorry....I'm sorry...I'm so, so sorry..." she choked, "Don't leave me...Don't leave me like everyone else...I'm sorry...Please don't leave me...I don't want to be alone again..."

"..." the petite girl clung to him by his shirt, sobbing uncontrollably,

"Gomen...Gomen...Gomenasai...Kiba... I'm so sorry..."

"Its ok..." he stroked her hair softly, "I don't break promises," her back stiffened,

"A-are you saying that I-I do?" she said, defensively,

"...No..." he pulled her closer, "...I just don't want to lose you."

"You won't."

"How can I be sure?"

"You've trusted me before haven't you?"

"And where has that gotten me?"

"Me."

* * *

_LOL, I know. I hated this chapter, cause it made no sense at all. But, i feel so evil. I ran with scissors. Lol, jk, sorry for the cliff. But i'm working on another story. Its another OC story actually. =D LOL. OK! WEll, i hope you like it. I have to practice wearing heels cause of a presentation. Damnit. I think I'm gonna break my ankles. Wish me luck. =D Love you guys. (not that way)_

Shyoko-chan  
PS. Flamers, remember, watch what you say. But thanks for reading anyway! Yatta for you!


	11. Goodbye to Lovers

The young girl pressed her lips against his, instantly silencing him. She wanted to enjoy the feeling before she left. A surge of electricity jolted her body, and she allowed herself to melt into his arms. Kumori tangled her hands in his hair, but he remained motionless, she pulled away,

"Kiba...Please...Its my last night here..."

"I don't want...to let you go, just yet..."

"...Please..."

"We could always just..."

"Ew! You perv! We're thirteen!"

"...How about when you come back?"

"No."

"..."

"No, Kiba..."

"I thought you said you loved me."

"I want to keep my chasity."

"Till when?"

"...What if this is just a crush?"

"And what if its...not?"

"We'll see...But for now..."

"...Fine. But you'll regret it."

"Kibi...Your my best friend...Please understand that I need you."

"-sigh- Yeah.."

"I love you...But I need to figure out if I'm IN love with you..."

"Whats the difference?"

"I don't want...this to just be a childish crush..."

"You don't want a lot of things, so what do you want?"

"I want...Us...To be ok."

"We are ok."

"...Kiba, if I were gone, would you go for Ino?"

"How long are you gonna hold that against me?"

"...Kibi...I'm serious."

"No. She's a bitch."

"I am too."

"Yes...You are, but your my bitch."

"...That sounds really wrong."

"Yeah."

"Goodnight Kiba."

"Goodnight."

"I love you..."

"...Love you..." the young couple fell asleep, peacefully. For the whole night, Kumori didn't have any nightmares, or dreams. She was in a state where she was half asleep, because, she could still feel herself in the arms of her lover(Bad choice of words?).

"Kiba...Wake up." Kumori shook Kiba,

"Grrm...Fumblylofformst..."

"Kiba...Inuzuka. Wake up..."

"Are there waffles?"

"Huh?"

"I want syrup on my waffles mom."

"What the hell-?"

"MAPLE SYRUP! YUM, YUM, YUM! MAPLE SYRUP! SUCK YOUR THUMB!!!"

"Kiba?"

"Not to much powdered sugar mommy."

"-sigh-WAKE UUUPPP!!!" she screamed,

"What!? Who!? Where!?"

"Waffles?" she questioned, assuming he'd know what she meant,

"Mm! I'd love some." he didn't.

"Well, hurry up." she punched his back and left, hiding her grief with a fake smile,

"Now, Kumori, is there anything else you need?" Hana asked,

"No. I think I'm good. Thanks though..."

"I'll miss you." Hana said, tears springing from her eyes,

"I'll miss all of you..." she embraced her old sibling like friend,

"...How'd Kiba take it?"

"...He wants waffles. Drowned in syrup."

"Oh...Its _the_ waffles..."

"What?"

"He does that when he's depressed." she instantly felt worse,

"...H-Hai..."

"KUMORI!!! READY TO GO!?!?!?" Naruto screamed,

"H-hai, Naruto, you don't need to scream. I'm right here."

"Ok. Ready?"

"...-sigh- yeah, but...Just wait." she forced herself to turn around, but bumped into the very person she wanted to talk to, "Kiba."

"The waffles were good."

"..."

"Be safe...alright?"

"I'll miss you..."

"...-sigh- Bye Kumori."

"...I love you too." she raised an eyebrow,

"I love you. Be safe...Bring him back."

"...Don't forget me."

"...How could I?"

"...Yeah," she flashed a smile at him, "...Take care of Tsume and Hana, kay?"

"Uh, huh. Take care of yourself." he smirked, Kumori gave him another hug, about to cry, she pulled away and turned around, to join Naruto, but Kiba wouldn't let go of her wrist, instead, he pulled her back, into a kiss, deep in passion and sorrow. Kumori tasted the sour taste of the tears, which were reluctantly falling, making her eyes red. The little girl was being torn, between the love for her brother cousin, and the love for her best friend, with her eyes were a dark gray, and blank. She didn't pull away, she didn't want too. She wanted to stay with him. Kumori couldn't breath, the pressure of the choices she was making was crushing her, her heart beat quickened by about 3 beats and she felt woozy.

Kiba opened his eye, and saw the absolute tragic expression she had on, even with her eyes closed. He shouldn't be making this so hard for her...But what about him? Did his feelings not matter? Kiba sighed, mentally, of course it mattered...Thats why Kumori was suffering, she thought about his feelings alone. Not even giving a second thought about herself, and how she could get killed.

"Ahem..." Naruto cleared his throat, loudly, Kiba motioned him to get lost, Naruto glared at him.  
"Common...We gotta go." he stated, Kiba rolled his eyes, but pulled away,

"I love you."

"I...I love you too..."

"Be safe, Naruto, take care of her, if theres even one scratch on her, you're dead."

"Goodbye Kiba. I'll...I'll see you soon." Kiba wiped her remaining tears with his thumb, and tried his best to smile,

"Yeah...Soon. I'll promise you that."

"-sniff- Ok. Time to go...Bye...Kibi-kun."

"Bye Kumo."

_I love you..._

_I love you...Kumori..._


End file.
